Call, Do you read me?
by GottaLoveCall
Summary: Call was just Dr, Sanda's helper when everything got out of control. Now though she has to break into a prison and try to help Beck stop Trinity. This takes place from Call's point of view, starting at the Prison level and to after the game. I hope you like it. (Completed.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Call watched Dr. Sanda type quickly into the control panel. Professor White had sent her and Dr. Sanda to the prison to see Blackwell. She had quietly snuck in, well as quiet as her saying jump was, and found the cards to unlock the doors. After ensuring that it was safe for Dr. Sanda, she went back and guided him in. He then started to hack the computer. While he typed Call decided to speak up.

"Interesting…"

"What is it, Call?"

"I often detect an aversion to combat in Beck's vocal patterns, while I have no such reluctance. Question: Why would Professor White include that hesitation in his design? It's...illogical."

"Hmm,yes well that-"

Before Dr. Sanda could finish his sentence Avi busted onto the screen. He began to talk about a guard dog up ahead, and that it's weakness was its eye. Then he left, most likely going to assist Beck with the robot factory crisis. _Observation: Avi and all the remaining numbers seem to have the same aversion to combat in their vocal patterns. A Question is in order to Dr. Sanda_.

"...And it's not only Beck. All of Professor White's designs have such contradictions…"

Call then realized the door had opened. She rushed forward into the next hall and equipped the Patch service bot. _My Question can asked again at a later time, at this moment my mission is to escort Dr. Sanda to Blackwell's detention cell._ She rushed down the hall, and took down a guard robot. Further down the hall were more robots, she took them out in a few shoots. _After Objective 1 is complete I will continue to observe the numbers._

Call then grabbed a lifter and took out the robots above her. She busted a crate open and collected a security card. _Card one required._ After that she rode another lift up to the next floor, and took out another security robot. _There is an adequate amount of guards in this penitentiary._ She quickly changed Patch bots.

Activating her hovering mode, Call headed deeper into the prison. _I was not acquainted with my full capabilities until now_. She passed through the electric shockers, and opened a door into an elevator. Dr. Sanda followed closely behind her, and after a few seconds they both were heading down. As they traveled downward she took a minute to "rethink" the last events.

 _However, I lack the knowledge of why Dr. Sanda gave me these capabilities. The Answer: he gave was "Well, you never know...you know?" That is not a logical answer. I will have to Question Dr. Sanda once more at a later time_. All of a sudden K9 crashed into the elevator. It roared and shook the room, before charging towards Call. She quickly dodged out of its way. Dr. Sanda called out to her with fear in his voice.

"Call, Do you remember Avi's advice?"

"Affirmative Doctor. Take the eye out first."

K9 charged, once more she dodged. She quickly took aim and fired at its eye. K9 quickly charged again. _K9's programming is not very complex. It continues to follow the same pattern_. So Call continued to dodge and shoot at its eye. Soon the eye busted and left K9 blind, but that did not it from continuing its mindless rampage. _It's time to finish it off._

However, she didn't get the chance to fire. All of a sudden K9 roared and a box fell near her. _K9 is calling for reinforcements_. K9 chewed up the new robot and reformed his eye. _It seems I am now back to 'square one'._

She dodged and shot at K9, destroying his eye again. This time she got some shots in, before he called for backup. When the crate dropped a different robot appeared. However, when K9 ate the new one he was hurt instead of healed. _Interesting, it seems only a certain type of bot is compatible with his systems._

Call took the opening to attack, finally finishing off K9. It screeched and blew up. Her and Dr. Sanda carried on their mission to find Blackwell. Soon his cell came in site. Using of the cards she unlocked the door, and they headed in. Call kept quiet as Dr. Sanda and Blackwell began to talk.

"Hello, Dr. Blackwell."

"Hmph….One of those Sandas aren't you, The scientist one. What do you want?"

"Do you know what's going on outside? The crazy robots? The clashes? The chaos?!"

"I am aware. What did that twit Graham expect, activating her again? Again! Hmph!"

Call stood by, not saying a word. _What is this "her"? A new Question that will be brought up._

"Graham? From Cherry Dynamics? What do you mean,"activating her again?"

 _Question is no longer needed, for it has been asked._

"Trinity, of course! Graham is obsessed with using her to 'disrupt' the weapons industry. The fool. I stopped him last time-and what thanks did I get? A lifetime stay at this maximum security resort. Hmph!"

"Cheese and rice! You mean...the cyber terrorism attack you were arrested for...was to stop Graham."

 _Blackwell was incorrectly charged for his actions._

"Trinity can assimilate any robot's programming and overwrite it-take control of not just the programming. She can incorporate a bot's components, expanding herself endlessly."

A fearful and surprised look appeared on Dr. Sanda's face. Call on the other hand still kept her emotionless expression. Dr. Blackwell continued to talk.

"If she's been activated, it's already too late. Trinity cannot be stopped.

"Oh, peas and carrots!

Dr. Blackwell turned away from them, and they took it as their signal to leave. As they left, Call studied Dr. Sanda _. According to my readings Dr. Sanda is experiencing two emotions at once. One seems to be 'fear', and the other is 'concern.'_ She opened the door for him, and he passed her by. Call picked up her pace to keep up with him. _Humans like to be feel 'calm', but Dr. Sanda is feeling 'stressed'._

They walked out of the prison and headed back toward the lab. Call continued to study him. After a few minutes of silence she spoke up.

"Dr. Sanda."

He snapped out of it, for a second and looked back at Call. His voice was a mixture of stress and worry.

"Yes, Call?"

"Dr. Sanda, I request to be able to start a new Objective."

His eyebrows raised in confusion.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Objective: Assist the Mighty Numbers in locating Trinity, while keeping them from being absorbed or infected once more. Do you approve of my Objective?"

A smile spread across Dr. Sanda's face. And his joyful tone returned to his voice.

"You're right, Call! We can't mope around! We need to help Professor White and the MIghty Numbers!"

He ruffled up Call's hair, and ran ahead. He motion for her to follow.

"Common, first we have to warn them about Trinity."

Call nodded and quickly fixed her hair. Her and Dr. Sanda starting running toward the lab. For there was no time to lose. While running Call checked off her Objectives. _Objective 1 and 2 completed. Moving on to Objective 3._

Objective 1: Break into penitentiary, and get Dr. Sanda to Dr. Blackwell's cell. Completed Goal

Objective 2: Make Dr. Sanda calm and happy once more. Completed Goal

Objective 3: Assist the Mighty Numbers and Locate Trinity Current Goal

 **Author's Note- Hey! This my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if I should keep writing it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dr. Sanda and Call arrived back at the lab an hour later. However, the ones there were the small patch bots. _It seems 'Patch' has taken over during the other's absence. How efficient._ Call headed toward the main Patch bot and spoke up.

"Greetings Patch."

"Beep, bee-ep, bap."

"Question: Are you aware of Dr. White and the Mighty Numbers where-a-bouts?"

"Bop, beepade, Beep, Bap-e."

"I understand, much appreciated. You may return to your Objectives."

"Bap."

Patch turned back to the screen and continued to monitor the Robot Factory. Call turned back to speak to Dr. Sanda, only to realize that he had vanished. She scanned around the room for a second or two _. New Mini Objective: Locate Doctor Sanda._ She got out of the lab and headed down to the hall to the office.

The building was still partially destroyed leaving pieces of rubble to move around and climb over. The office was full of small cubicles all inside of one giant room. People would manage their scientific findings or copyright them in there. Call scanned around the room and spotted Dr. Sanda digging through some papers on a desk.

"Dr. Sanda."

He looked at Call for second and then replied, before looking back at the papers.

"Hello Call, Sorry I had to leave you there for a second. But I decided to see if we had paper work on Trinity."

"Understood, Sir...May I ask a Question?"

"Sure, go ahead and shoot."

 _Shoot is an alternate way to say go ahead or proceed. Therefor Question is allowed._

"Why are you researching Trinity by using paper documents? The computer would be a much more efficient way to accomplish your goal."

"Yes, I have thought about that Call. However, everything on Trinity is locked up under Dr. White's name."

"Understood, you can not access the information. It belongs to Dr. White and would be an invasion of privacy."

"Right on the dot Call. Since I can't use the computer, I might as well try to figure something out about Trinity. Even if paperwork might not be as efficient."

 _New Question has been made._

Dr. Sanda set down the papers he had been looking at, and picked up some others. Call scanned around the destroyed office. _Observation: Because of recent damages, documents have been scattered. Locating and searching for Trinity will be harder than anticipated_. She looked back at Sanda for a moment.

Call turned and walked over to one of the broken filing cabinets. She gathered the papers from around it, and went back over to Dr. Sanda. She sat down beside him, and looked over her papers for Trinity's name.

"Call, What are you doing?"

"Assisting you, sir. Isn't what people say 'Four hands are better than two'."

He gave her a little smile, and gently patted her head.

"Thank you, Call."

Together they sat sorting paper, until the Mighty Numbers would return from the warehouse battle.

Objective 1: Break into penitentiary, and get Dr. Sanda to Dr. Blackwell's cell. Completed Goal

Objective 2: Make Dr. Sanda calm and happy once more. Completed Goal

Objective 3: Assist the Mighty Numbers and Locate Trinity Current Goal

Mini-Objective: Locate Dr. Sanda. Completed Goal

Mini-Objective 2: Assist Dr. Sanda with paperwork on Trinity. In Progress

Question: Why would Dr. White lock information on Trinity, when it would benefit everyone to know more about our current 'enemy'? Unanswered

 **Author's Note: Hello, thanks for reading the second Chp! Sorry, this chp took a while to come out, I had some computer issues. I promise to update more frequently.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the papers were slowly being discarded into different piles, based on usefulness, footsteps echoed through the hall. Familiar voices grew louder, and way too many robots were taking at once. _The Mighty Numbers have returned it seems_. Dr. Sanda set down the papers he had and stood up.

"Common Call, Let's welcome them back."

"Yes, Doctor."

She carefully set the pages down, and followed behind Sanda. The lab was buzzing with Patch bots quickly looking over the Mighty Numbers for any serious injuries. Numbers one through eight were either bragging or chatting about what they had done on the mission. Beck on the other hand stood near the door. So while Sanda joined the Patch Bots, Call headed over to Beck.

"Hello, Beck."

He snapped out of his daze, and replied. All the while his gaze mostly focused on the door.

"Oh, Hey Call."

"May I ask you a Question?"

"Umm, Sure. I don't see why not?"

"Question: Why are you observing the door?"

"I'm just a little...worried I guess."

' _Worried' an emotion that makes someone anxious or troubled by problems._

"Question: Why are you 'worried'?"

"Well, you see. After we cleared out the factory Dr. White went to see Graham."

 _New Question has been made._

"Question: Do you know why Dr. White went to see Mr. Graham?"

"Sorry, but I don't. If I knew I don't think I'd be that worried."

"I understand…..My apologies Beck."

Beck faced turned from concerned to confused.

"What, Why?"

"I asked you if I could ask a question. Instead I proceeded to ask you questions."

He became very sheepish.

"No, it's fine Call."

Before another word could be exchanged the door opened, and Dr. White came in. Beck's attention immediately shifted to his creator.

"You're back."

White flashed Beck a smile, and started to check up with him quickly. Call wasn't listening; however, she was busy observing a little missed detail. _Dr. White's smile appears to be 'strained'. When people are 'strained' it is associated with 'nervousness'/'worry', 'dislike' towards someone, or 'distrust'._

Dr. White headed to his office, and Beck was called over Avi. Call then proceeded to follow White. _Would like to ask Question(s)._ Right before he entered his office he mumbled a few words.

"I haven't been him for a long time."

He shut the door behind him, and Call tried to open it. Only to find it locked. Call was about knock, but Dr. Sanda had come down the hall and spoke up, before she could.

"Oh, there you are Call. What are you doing over here?"

"I was going to ask Dr. White some questions."

"I'm guess he's in his office now, ehh."

"Yes, sir."

"Well come on then."

Sanda draped his arm over Call, and pulled her lightly alongside him.

"There's no telling what that man is up too, or how long he'll be in there."

As they headed back into the lab, Call took one more look at the Office door.

"You are correct, sir."

 _New Question has been made._

Objective 1: Break into penitentiary, and get Dr. Sanda to Dr. Blackwell's cell. Completed Goal

Objective 2: Make Dr. Sanda calm and happy once more. Completed Goal

Objective 3: Assist the Mighty Numbers and Locate Trinity Current Goal

Mini-Objective: Locate Dr. Sanda. Completed Goal

Mini-Objective 2: Assist Dr. Sanda with paperwork on Trinity. Paused

Question: Why would Dr. White lock information on Trinity, when it would benefit everyone to know more about our current 'enemy'? Unanswered

New Question: Why did Dr. White go to see Graham during this dangerous situation? Unanswered

New Question: If possible, What is Dr. White hiding? It may or may not be in his office. Investigate if allowed. Unanswered

 **Author's Note- I know last time I said that I would post more. However Midterms, and holidays came crashing in. So now since things aren't that chaotic, I'll try to update every other week. Sorry, about the delay. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Mighty Numbers chatted amongst themselves as they waited. Call looked around the room now and then, but mostly focused on Dr. Sanda. Who had his eyes on the door, but still kept his goofy smile. All of them were waiting on White. He had called all of them into the Lab for meeting after the Mighty Numbers were fixed.

While the others showed their curiosity verbally, Call took the time to 'think'. _I have accumulated three Questions over the last few hours. Some with Dr. Blackwell others with Dr. White. Yet none have been answered. I shall attempt to ask sed Questions once more; however, if not answered an Investigation will begin._ The door opened up, and Dr. White entered. His face and voice were straight and serious.

"Dr. Sanda, Mighty Numbers, Call, There is something we need to take care of."

No one said anything.

"I've found a weakness in the Colosseum's barrier. But there's no there's no telling how long it'll be open for us. So, tomorrow morning we will begin our attack on Trinity."

Dr. White then held up a small computer chip in his hand.

"This contains the battle plans for tomorrow. I'll upload them into the Mighty Numbers, and this-"

He threw the chip into Sanda's hands.

"-is for Call.I would install it into her tonight. We move out early tomorrow so you should rest. Good Night."

Before White could leave Sanda stood straight up. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his smile was starting to strain.

"Dr. White could I talk to you for a moment?"

White nodded at him and they went into the hall. A deadly silence fell onto the room for a few moments before Number One spoke up.

"Tomorrow is the beginning of our battle. Let's go Numbers!"

He stood up and the others followed behind him mumbling things. Beck approached Call.

"Good night Call."

"Good night Beck, see you tomorrow."

Beck nodded and left through the labs' other door. Call turned her attention back to the door. She could barely hear what they were saying. All she could tell is that their voices were starting to get louder. _It has been a 'long' time since I've seen Dr. Sanda this 'upset.'_ After who knows how long the door was slammed opened and Sanda came in. He spoke calmly but still sounded down.

"Come along Call. It's time to rest."

She stood up and followed him out of the room.

"Yes, Sir."

Call stayed in the lab during the night. She was only his assistant. Why would she have to go home with Dr. Sanda? Speaking of the doctor, Call quickly scanned over her creator. _Scanning: Can not get an exact reading of emotions. Therefore it is deemed as 'mixed emotions.'_ As they continued to walk down the hall, she kept her eyes on him. _It has been more than 2 years since I have not be able to read his exact emotions._

They stopped in front of Dr. Sanda's office and headed in. She took her place beside her charger, and the doctor started to plug her.

"Dr. Sanda."

He spoke while installing the chip.

"Yes, Call."

"May I ask a Question?"

"Go head."

"Question: Are you okay?"

He plugged in the final wire, and looked straight at her. He gently placed his hand on her head and rustled her hair.

"I'm gonna be okay. So don't worry about me."

"I can't do that."

Sanda chuckled, and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

"You can't, eh."

"Correct, 'worry' is a form of emotion. I am not programmed to experience such things."

His smile dropped a little but quickly returned. He took his hand off her head and started her shut down mode.

"Good night, Call."

"Good night, Dr. Sanda."

He turned off the lights, but made sure to leave a dim one on, before leaving. Call stared at the closing door, before her system slowly shut off. Only giving her enough time for last word to enter her thoughts. ' _Sadness'_

Objectives 1,2 and Mini Objective 1 are **Completed**.

Objective 3: Assist the Mighty Numbers and Locate Trinity. **In Action**

Mini-Objective 2: Assist Dr. Sanda with paperwork on Trinity. **Paused**

 **-Updates from Today-**

Question: Why would Dr. White lock information on Trinity, when it would benefit everyone to know more about our current 'enemy'? **Unanswered, Although location of Trinity has been revealed**

 **New** Question: Why did Dr. White go to see Graham during this dangerous situation? **Unanswered**

 **New** Question: If possible, What is Dr. White hiding? It may or may not be in his office. **Investigation will soon begin.**

 **Author's Note: Updates will now be on Saturdays. Please tell me your opinions, and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The battle against Trinity was about to begin. Everyone had arrived, and the plan to break into the Colosseum was being put into action. Call typed away at her keyboard scanning the area for any breaks in the robot's barrier. Dr. Sanda and White meanwhile chatted away. A picture of the Battle Colosseum appeared, and Sanda spoke up.

"What in the blue blazes?! The Battle Colosseum itself has been absorbed."

Panic filled his voice, but White kept his calm edge.

"Trinity has gone beyond her original design and is assimilating everything around her."

 _Scanning: Small Opening detected sending coordinates to Avi. Calling._

"Avi, what are the conditions like surrounding the Colosseum?"

Avi's voice echoed in from over a speaker, he sounded grim.

"I gotta be honest with you boss. It's one big ol' mess out here. The streets are packed solid with haywire robots."

"Understood - return to the lab for now."

"What'll we do Will? What will we do?"

Call looked up Sanda, and took a quick scan before returning to her work.

"Hm… Our only hope is to sneak in from above. Avi could drop Beck into the target zone.."

Beck, who had been quietly standing by, spoke up with determination.

"All right let's do this!"

Sanda seemed to be the only one against it.

"You want to send Beck into...that?! ALONE?!"

"Any other robot would be assimilated by Trinity immediately. Only Beck share's Trinity's ability. He's the only one who can do this."

Dr. White turned to talk to Beck, leaving Sanda out of the plan. Call analyzed the data while waiting for Avi's reply. _Emotions: 'Concern' and 'Fear.' Observation: Most of Dr. Sanda's emotions have been negative lately_. A small beep snapped her out of her 'thoughts'.

"Sir."

Sanda turned to look at Call.

"Yes, Call."

"An opened area for an attack has been found and approved."

This time Dr. White spoke up.

"Alright, Beck let's go."

He nodded his head and followed his creator out **. New Question has been made.** A deep sigh came from Sanda. Call got up from her chair and stood by him. She stared at him for a few moments while he was out of it. _It is my job to assist Dr. Sanda, and help him no matter what. However, that does not mean only paper work_. Sanda jumped a little, and looked down at her. Her hand was on his, and she spoke.

"Sir, May I ask a Question?"

He turned to face her better, and moved a little to hold her hand.

"Go ahead Call."

"Question: Are you 'worried' about Beck fighting Trinity?"

"Some, but that's not the only thing."

"I believe we will be successful. After evaluating **the** information I have on Trinity, Beck has an estimated 73% of victory."

He lightly chuckled at her and rubbed her head.

Objectives 1,2, 3 and Mini Objective 1 are **Completed**.

Mini-Objective 2: Assist Dr. Sanda with paperwork on Trinity. **Paused**

Objective 4: Defeat Trinity **. In Action**.

Question: Why would Dr. White lock information on Trinity, when it would benefit everyone to know more about our current 'enemy'? **Unanswered, however some information has been given. As little as it was.**

Question: Why did Dr. White go to see Graham during this dangerous situation? **Unanswered**

Question: If possible, What is Dr. White hiding? It may or may not be in his office. **Investigation will soon begin.**

 **-Updates from Today-**

 **New** Question: If Trinity's powers were dangerous, and caused a robot to become unstable. Then why was Beck given the same power? **Unanswered**

 **Author's Note- I know it's shorter than usual.** **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The office was quiet as Avi lowed Beck into Trinity's opening in the Colosseum. Afterwards Beck's headset was hooked up and they we're left with just audio. The big screen on the wall showed were Beck was using a small tracking device. Only after a few seconds he was already swarmed by enemies. Call quickly turned to her screen and began looking for any halls near him. _Scanning map of Colosseum. There is a hall leading to the center area where Trinity is. Question: Will Beck be able to access it?_

"Wow."

Beck's voice echoed in the laboratory.

"Is Trinity….creating a path for me?"

Sure enough Beck was shown to moving down the main towards her signal. _Question: Answered._

"Hmmm.. She may roll out the red carpet, but I won't expect a warm welcome."

Said Sanda. Right off the bat more enemies charged toward Beck.

"There's no other way in - follow that Path for now Beck. Maybe it will lead to Trinity's core?"

Beck kept moving and Call , while working, kept her eyes on White. The chip she had begiven had informed her of Trinity's weakness and how to locate her. _Observation: Dr. White knows a lot of information on Trinity. A little too much for someone who has had nothing to do with her_. A group of Proto-Xels were heading toward Beck.

"Cation: Proto-Xel-based enemies detected ahead. Be wary of reforming Xel blocks."

"Even if you destroy them, they'll use the Xels around them to reconstitute. Attack strategically!"

Call kept her eyes on Beck's moving signature. _Back to Observation: Dr. White 'cares' for Trinity, which is not out of the ordinary for him. (He does 'like' robots.) However, when a machine is causing people to endangered, not hurting them is not a reasonable move. Instead of trying to 'teach' Trinity, it be more efficient to shut her down and reprogram her._

She took her eyes off Beck for a moment to look at White. _Question: If Beck can do everything that Trinity can do and properly, then why is she still functionable? Machines are meant to be upgraded_. Beck was moving along nice, he was already more than half way down the hall. Call's monitor started beeping like crazy. _Warning: High levels of Xel detected._

A giant sure of Xel began to cover the map, and surrounded Back. There was no doubt about it, Beck had found Trinity and the battle was about to begin. As Beck began to dash around, Call stole one last look at White. _2 Questions: If Dr. White knew to stop Trinity you'd have to use Beck, why didn't he stop her at the beginning? Why let all of this destruction happened?_

 **-Updates from Today-**

Objective 4: Deat Trinity. **In Action.**

Question: Why would Dr. White lock information on Trinity, when it would benefit everyone to know more about our current 'enemy'? **Unanswered, Although location of Trinity has been revealed**

Question: Why did Dr. White go to see Graham during this dangerous situation? **Unanswered**

Question: If possible, What is Dr. White hiding? It may or may not be in his office. **Investigation has begun.**

Question: If Trinity's powers were dangerous, and caused a robot to become unstable. Then why was Beck given the same power? **Unanswered**

Question: If Beck can do everything that Trinity can do and properly, then why is she still functionable? **Unanswered**

2 Questions: If Dr. White knew to stop Trinity with Beck, why didn't he have Beck stop her at the beginning? Why let all of this destruction happened? **Unanswered**

 **Author's Note- Thanks for Reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Come on Beck. Just one more hit."

White mumbled to himself. The battle against Trinity had been going on for around 30 minutes by this point. Beck was fighting hard, and he kept on his toes. Sanda looked like he'd might faint from anticipation. Call made sure to sit near him, just in case. A metallic screech was heard, and Trinity's signal drastically began to decrease.

"He did it!"

The atmosphere immediately became much more pleasant. Beck called in.

"I've beaten Trinity, Dr. White."

"That's great Beck, I knew you could do it."

"She passed out though, I don't know how to get her back to the lab."

"Don't worry, I'll send some of the Mighty Numbers to help you."

"Aye Sir."

Beck's call ended and White turned to Call.

"Call, please contact all the Numbers. With Trinity defeated there shouldn't be anymore rampaging robots. We'll need to regroup and find out how to collect them. Make sure to send someone to help Beck."

"Objective: In Action."

"Good. Now, please excuse me Sanda. I need to prepare the lab for her arrival."

"Oh, don't mind me White. Go ahead."

Sanda said as he nodded to him. White left the room, and Call got to work _. Contacting: Mighty Number 6_. The call rang for a few seconds before he picked up.

"Hey, Hey!"

"Number 6, I have a new Objective for you."

"Lay it on me, Call."

"Beck and Trinity are in need of transportation. Question: Will you be able to do this on our own, or will you acquire assistance?"

"Umm, Well it depends. How big is Trinity?"

Call zoomed in on Trinity's signal, but couldn't get a direct scan on her.

"I am unable to get a scan on her, so I do not know."

"Okay, I'll head over there. I'll call you when I get there, alright?"

"Affirmative."

Avi ended the call, and she moved onto the next person. _Contacting: Mighty Number 1._

"Hello."

There was a little static coming through.

"Number 1, I have some new information for you."

"Alright, fill me in."

"First off though, Question: Is there any other Mighty Numbers with you?"

"Yes, 7 and 8 are with me."

"Dr. White request that all Mighty Numbers return to base. Trinity has been defeated, and we are to regroup. Please inform 7 and 8 as well."

"Will do."

The call ended and she started the next one. _Contacting: Mighty Number 3._

"Hi-zzzzz, What'z the buzzzzzz about?"

"First off, Question: Mighty No 2 is with you correct?"

"Thatz right. Those were the planzzzz."

"Dr. White request that all Mighty Numbers return to base. Trinity has been defeated, and we are to regroup. Please inform 2 as well."

"Got itzzzzzz."

Next Call. _Contacting: Mighty Number 5._

"Number 5 reporting in."

"Number 5, I have to inform you of the new plans."

"Spit it out, Soldier!"

"I will. Question: Is 4 with you?"

"At my current position, yes he is. Are you recruiting us for something?"

"Dr. White request that all Mighty Numbers return to base. Trinity has been defeated, and we are to regroup. See to it that he is informed as well."

"We'll be up there ASAP."

"See you shortly then."

Call switched out of her contacts. _If my calculations are correct then that should be all of them._ BEEP BEEP _Incoming Call._

"Hello, Number 6."

"Hey, Call."

"Two Questions: 1) Have you reached Beck and Trinity? 2) Do you require assistance?"

"I'm with them right now, and I won't need any help. We're on our way back to the lab as we speak."

She looked down at their energy signal. _They should arrive in eight minutes._

"I'll seen you soon."

"Roger that!"

 _Everyone should be here soon._ Call looked up from her screens at Dr. Sanda. He was staring at the screen. It was playing a few current shots of the city. Some of the buildings were utterly torn apart, while others had fallen. However, the doctor had a small but, noticeable smile on his face. _Scanning._ Call got up and stood beside him.

"Dr. Sanda. May I ask you a Question?"

He turned and looked at her, his voice had a soft tone to it.

"Yes, Call."

"Question: What are you thinking about? I scanned you, and you're feeling the way you used to before this 'incident'."

"I'm thinking about how we can fix things. Now that the robots are back in order nothing can stop us from moving forward. We may not be able to undo all of the damage, but we can help."

He was focusing on the screen as even more city pictures we being pulled up.

"Question: Do you think we can 'fix' this on our own?"

"I think so, but we won't do it alone."

While still staring staring at the screen he gently patted Call's head. She turned her eyes away from him and onto the screen. _Emotion: Hopeful_

 **Author's Note- Thank you for reading this far into the story! For now on, I'll have to branch off from the game on my own. I'll give it my best shot. Make sure to tell me what you think, and Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

White had been in the lab for the whole day. Not much was known about what he was doing. Perhaps he was fixing Trinity, or maybe he was deactivating her. All that Call knew was that he hadn't been seen outside of the lab for a 'concerning' amount of time. However, there wasn't any time to 'think' about it. Her and Sanda had to start planning the city repair strategy.

Call had gathered up the city layouts, and was heading to his office. When she opened the door the Professor was staring off into space, again.

"Hello, sir."

He snapped out of his daze.

"Hello, Call! Are those the city plans?"

"Affirmative."

She said as she laid down the prints. Sanda started to spread them out, and she copied him.

"Call, can you help me assort these?"

"Yes, sir."

He made four different plans and laid them out. While he spoke, he pointed to them

"Please put all of the West area maps in this pile, and East area ones in this one. I'll take care of the North and South areas."

"Objection: In Action."

Together they sorted through the papers. It was quiet for few minutes.

"Professor, May I ask you two Questions?"

"Shoot."

"Question 1: Why are we arranging the city repair plans? Question 2: Isn't there more qualified people in this area of work than us?"

"Well, since it was White's robot that caused this mess. He's in a bit of a pickle, especially since the Mighty Numbers caused a lot of the city damage. Part of White's, punishment I guess we should call it, was to help manage the city clean up plan."

"May I ask a Follow-Up Question?"

"Yes."

"Question: If this is Professor White's 'Punishment' then why are we sorting city buildings' areas for him?"

"This may be his punishment, but it's not like he intended for this to happen. The least thing I can do as his co-worker and friend is help him some. And as my assistant, I'd like you to help me."

"For course I'll assist you Professor. It is the reason why I was made."

"That was one of the reasons, yes."

 _One?_ They fell back into a peaceful silence. After a little while of sorting things, they were done.

"Call, can you take a note?"

She summoned a holographic screen and opened Notes.

"Ready for Note."

"Remember to check for any new city plans. These will include updates on recent city damages."

"Note taken."

Sanda's watch began to beep.

"Huh, it's closing time already. We can leave the plans here tonight, no one should touch them."

Sanda motioned for Call to follow him. He shut off all the lights, and closed the door. Quietly they headed to his office and went in. She stood beside her charger, and waited for him. While he plugged her in, he spoke up.

"Call, would you be against changing your charging room for a while?"

"As long I can charge and be fully functionable, my location does not matter. May I ask a Question?"

"Yes."

"Question: Why are you asking?"

"Well, the lab will be under repairs soon. The workers said that if something here is important to us, we should take with us. To keep it from getting damaged. So, I think that it would be best to move you into my house for a while."

"I understand."

The final charger plug in was placed. Shut Down: Beginning. He patted her head.

"We'll have to move you into my house tomorrow. But we'll take care of that then. Goodnight, Call."

"Good night, sir."

Her vision faded into black, and the world became mute. Her electronic mind quickly saved all of her data from the day. It also updated her questions, and sorted out whether or not, they were useful and worth keeping. _2 New Observations._

Objective 4: Deafted Trinity. **Completed**

Question: Why would Dr. White lock information on Trinity, when it would benefit everyone to know more about our current 'enemy'? **{No Longer of Use DELETING}**

Question: Why did Dr. White go to see Graham during this dangerous situation? Unanswered **{Postponed, Will be DELETED if no use is found for it.}**

Question: If possible, What is Dr. White hiding? It may or may not be in his office. **Investigation will soon begin.{Now Includes Lab as New Area, and CREATING Investigation File}**

Question: If Trinity's powers were dangerous, and caused a robot to become unstable. Then why was Beck given the same power? **Unanswered**

Question: If Beck can do everything that Trinity can do and properly, then why is she still functionable? **{Trinity's Condition is UNKNOWN}**

2 Questions: If Dr. White knew to stop Trinity with Beck, why didn't he stop her at the beginning? Why let all of this destruction happened? **Unanswered {Will become part of Investigation File}**

 **Observation 1:** White is Trinity's creator, this is why he knows about her.

 **Observation 2:** I am considered of importance to Professor Sanda. Reason: **Unknown.**

 **Author's Note: Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"When do you think he'll come out?"

Beck and Call stood at Professor White's door. White had been in his lab since Trinity's return, which was yesterday at 7 in the morning. No one knew if he had gone home to sleep, or if he had slept at all last night. One thing for sure was that Beck was getting 'worried'.

"I have not been informed of any time when he will come out."

"I hope he's okay. Do you think he's okay?"

Beck anxiously looked at Call.

"There is a high chance he's 'fine'."

Beck turned back to the door.

"I hope so."

He looked down at the ground grimley. Call scanned him over. _Emotions:Concern, and Sadness._ She looked at the door and recalled why she was here.

-A short bit ago-

"Those are all of the updated areas I could gather."

Sanda flicked through the papers.

"Good job Call."

He glanced up at the clock.

"And right on time. Come on, we have a meeting with the Mighty Numbers."

They headed down the hall side by side. For their meeting everyone had agreed on an office room that was mostly intact. The Mighty Numbers were already inside, and chatting amongst each other. Call looked around the room and approached Mighty No 1.

"Excuse me, 1."

He turned away from 6.

"Yes, Call."

"May I ask you a Question?"

"You May."

"Question: Where is Mighty No 9?"

Mighty No 6 answered it instead.

"Beckers is acting like a lonely puppy and waitin outside of the lab."

"Uh, hem."

"Oh sorry 1."

"Beck is worried about our creator and is waiting for him outside the lab. I tried to get him to come, but he won't budge."

Mighty Number 1 looked at Sanda.

"Please accept my apology for Beck not coming."

"It's fine."

Sanda replied.

"Call, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes, sir."

"Can you guys wait a minute?"

Mighty Number 1 nodded his head.

"Of course."

Sanda pulled her over to the side.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes."

"Since you already know the plans, I don't think you'll want to sit through all of them again."

"Correction: I do not have any , I can not want to do anything."

"Well, you know what I mean."

"No I don't."

Sanda signed, but kept a smile on his face.

"I see. But you know the plans, and Beck doesn't. I'm hoping you'll go and fill in him for me."

"You would like me to inform Beck."

"Yes, and maybe you can find a way to cheer him up. Or at least take his mind of things. The last few days have been hard on him."

"Objective: Inform Beck, and Cheer him up. Question: Do you improve of the Objective?"

"I do."

He patted her on the back.

"Good luck."

She shut the door behind and headed toward the lab.

-Present-

"I must be keeping you from work. My bad."

Beck sheeply rumber his head, while a sad smile felt across his face.

"May I ask you a Question?"

"Um, Okay."

"Question: Are you 'okay'?"

"Things have been getting better, not as a good as before but better."

"Perhaps you misinterpreted my Question. I will restate it for you. Question: Are YOU 'okay'?"

Beck's smile disappeared.

"Honestly?"

"That would be the best option; however, I can't command you to do so."

He laughed nervously, before focusing on the ground.

"I-I don't know how I feel."

"Please Explain."

"I did everything I needed to do, and yeah I saved everyone but...I just….feel like I'm missing something. I don't know. The fights are over, but I feel like White has been...hiding things from me. I know he doesn't need to tell me everything….I just feel like I should have known more about Trinity….or maybe what I can do."

Call carefully listened to him.

"I wished we could have talked about stuff more, and I was hoping too. But now."

He glanced back up at the door. _Scanning Emotions: Mixed._ She looked at him for another second. _Searching Online: What is an efficient way of 'cheering someone up'?_

"Beck."

"Yeah. What is i-"

He stopped talking and tensed up for moment.

"Call, What are you-"

"I'm 'hugging' you."

Call was hugging Beck, and after a few seconds he hugged her back.

"Hey, Call."

"Yes."

"Thanks for listening."

 _Searching Online: When do you pull away from a hug? Answer Found: When the person is ready to let go._ Beck was hugging her pretty tightly. _Observation: The 'hug' will seem to go on for a while longer._ So Call stood there letting Beck hug her for as long as he needed to.

Mini-Objective: Inform and cheer up Beck (Mighty no 9) **In Action.**

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading, and please comment.**

 **A SPECIAL thanks to fanakatsuki for reading and commenting on every chp!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Okay Call, lay it on me!"

After their long hug, the two of them had moved to the next room to talk.

"Right way. Objective Plan: Use the Mighty Numbers to help with cleanup and repairs. Every robot is being assigned an assessment."

"What's mine?"

"You and I are to be 'partners' on this Objective."

"Cool."

"Team Objective: We will be heading over to see Graham, to pick up some paperwork. However, we will precede to there along a selected route. While we travel we will collect data on the state of the robots we see."

"Alright, but I have some questions."

"I will answer to the best of my ability."

"Why are collecting data on the robots. I get it if they were still out of control, but aren't they fine?"

"Answer: The robots are not under Trinity's control, Affirmative. But we do not know how badly they were affected by her. She may have just changed their priorities, or deleted the Three Laws of Robotics. We need to know what was changed or damaged, so we can fix or recycle them."

"Huh, What about the paperwork? Why do we have to get that from Graham?"

"Answer: I have not been informed on what the paperwork is on. All that I know of it is that Professor White needs it."

Beck stood up quickly.

"If the Professor needs it we have to go get it now!"

 _Scanning: Sudden mood shift._

"May I ask you a question?"

Beck grabbed Call's hand and started to pull her down the hall.

"Yeah, but can you ask while we walk?"

"Affirmative."

They left the laboratory and headed on their way toward Graham's building.

"Question: Why are you in a rush Beck?"

"The sooner we can get there, the sooner we can get back right?"

"Affirmative."

"And if the papers for White then we have to give it to him right?"

"Affirmative."

"So, we should be able to see him. You can give him the papers and complete the mission, and I make sure he's okay. And….maybe I talk to him."

Beck slowed down a little.

"May I ask you a Question?"

"Eyup."

"Would you like me to update our Objective?"

"Update to what?"

"Objective **Update** : Proceed to Graham's place to retrieve paperwork, and scan/gather data on robots along the way. **Also ensure that Beck gets to see Professor White.** "

His face lit up at her last sentence.

"Oh, please update it Call! PLEASE!"

"Objective Updated."

"Oh, Thank you!"

As he said it, he scoped her up in another tight hug. _It seems we are engaged in another 'hug.' Following: Same Advice from before._ Call gently hugged him back. They broke apart after a few seconds. Beck took her hand and broke into a jog.

"There's no more time for hugs, Let's GO!"

 _Adjusting: Speed_. She looked at Beck. _Scanning….Emotion: Happiness._ Call then turned her attention toward the road. _Searching: For robots._ She didn't know if Beck was looking or just running without a thought. She didn't say anything though, why risk ruining his good mood? So she searched for them, while jogging beside him.

Mini-Objective: Inform and cheer up Beck (Mighty no 9) **Complete.**

Objective Update: Proceed to Graham's place to retrieve paperwork, and scan/gather data on robots along the way. Also ensure that Beck gets to see Professor White. **In Action.**

 **-Investigation File-**

 **New** Observation: Graham and White are still in contact. The reason though is unknown.

 **New** Observation: Trinity's condition (to anyone that is not White) is unknown. Why?

 **-updates from today-**

 **Author's Note- This Chp is pretty short. It was originally longer; however, I thought it would better to keep the scene after this with the next chp. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Maybe it was the 'cold' wind, or the angle at which it was at. For it cast a large shadow down on them. Beck and Call stood outside of Cherry Dynamics' building, or what was left of it. The damage from Trinity clearly showed, from busted windows to cracking walls with some debris around it all. While Beck only glaced at it, before heading in, Call stared at it for a moment.

"Call, you comin?"

"I Question this building's constructional integrity."

"If it can still stand it's fine to me."

Call slowly nodded her head, and followed him in. The once packed company headquarters was now deserted, and the only one there was a barely functioning robot. It sat the desk and was putting away paperwork. It's limb creaked with each movement and it looked it's arms would snap at any second.

"CaN I HelP YoU?"

It's voice wavered as it spoke.

"Can you tell us where Graham is? We have to get some paperwork from him."

"He'S UP In hIs OFFicE. JUst TaKe ThE EleVAtor up To FlOOr 7. He'LL bE in RooM 14."

"Thanks."

Beck waved goodbye as he spoke. The elevator was right beside the desk. When Beck hit the button, it might as well have been Death's doorbell. It's door needed some oil to cure it's screech and slow opening time. This time it took a few minutes for Beck to go in. Even then he seemed 'unsettled' standing in it.

"Umm...Let's go Call."

His voice sounded uncertain.

"I Question this elevator's constructional integrity."

"It'll be fine….I think."

Call carefully stepped in and pushed the 7th floor button. The door's screeched closed, and the elevator spoke and jolt at it started it up. It screamed as it carried them, and it sounded like it's lines were about to snap. Beck nervously twiddled his thumbs as Call drifted back into her thoughts.

 _Something isn't right, besides this elevator of course. Yesterday, the streets were covered in out of control robots, and yet…. Observation: But Beck and I were only able to gather data on eight robots on the way here. Plus, our plan to gather the robots hasn't even begun. Question: Where did they go to?_

 **Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.** The elevator came to a stop. As soon as the doors opened Beck grabbed Call's hand and quickly pulled her out of it. He let out a sigh of relief.

"I know I said it was fine, but I was getting worried there. Good thing we didn't have to go to the 36th floor, Right?"

"Affirmative."

"Come on, We still got to find Graham's room."

The hall didn't seem that long, but it must have been. The room numbers' seemed to stretch on and on. Call was scanning at the office numbers until it caught her eye. Some drops of oil were on the floor's carpet. When Beck stopped to read a number Call let go of his hand.

"Call. Call?"

She didn't respond. _Tracking._ The little drops continued down the hall. For every few steps she took the drops got bigger, soon becoming small puddles. The trail came to end at door, and she reached to open it. Someone quickly grabbed her hand.

"What do think you're doing?"

Graham quickly moved between Call and the door. Only then did he let go of her hand.

"Tracking."

"Tracking what?"

His voice was emotionless. _Scanning._

"The drops of oil on the carpet."

Call pointed down at them, Graham glanced at them. Light footsteps could be heard from down the hall.

"That's none of your concern."

"I can not 'feel concern'."

 _Emotions: Mixed._ While his emotions were mixed irritation was clear in his voice.

"I don't care about WHAT you feel. You shouldn't metal around in other people's buildings."

The footsteps had drawn near, and Beck came into sight.

"There you are Call! I lost track of you for a minute there. Oh, Hi Graham."

Beck stood beside Call. Before he could say anything else an envelope was shoved into his hands.

"What ar-"

"My secretary said you were coming up to my room. I knew you were here for the papers, so I was coming from my office to meet you. Now, that you're here though."

He took Beck and Call's arms, and pulled them with him.

"Allow me to escort you to the elevator."

 _New Observations,and File made._

"Jeez, you don't hav-"

"No, I insist."

They stayed quiet as he 'walked' them to the elevator.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

He shoved them into the elevator and hit the 1st floor button. He waved goodbye as the doors closed on their faces, and it started down.

"Well, that was nice?"

"Negative."

"I agree. Especially that stuff about coming from his office."

Call turned her head toward Beck.

"Please Explain."

"Why do you think I stopped walking Call? We were right outside of room 14, you know his office number."

"Interesting."

"I guess."

 **-Investigation File-**

New Observation: Graham and White are still in contact. The reason though is unknown.

New Observation: Trinity's condition (to anyone that is not White) is unknown. Why?

 **-Graham-**

 **New** Observation: Robot numbers have drastically changed since yesterday.

 **Question:** Where did they (the robots) go to?

 **Question:** Why is there an oil trail in Cherry Dynamics' headquarters? It is not a robot factory?

 **New Observation:** Graham is showing 'suspicious' behavior. Will keep watch on.

 **-updates from today-**

Objective Update: Proceed to Graham's place to retrieve paperwork, and scan/gather data on robots along the way. Also ensure that Beck gets to see Professor White. **In Action.**

 **Author's Note-Things are getting complicated now. Thanks for reading, and please comment. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The thunder pounded away at the sky as signs of a storm came rolling in. So Call and Beck picked up their pace. The destroyed city was already unsettling on it's own. The wind and dark clouds made it seem much more terrifying. There was a chance of a storm, but it was supposed to be tomorrow. I suppose you really can't trust a weatherman.

"Hurry up Call!"

Beck yelled as he ran ahead of her.

"I am going as fast and efficiently as I am able."

"We're gonna be offered a shower soon and I don't think we are gonna be able to say no."

Thunder shook the sky once more.

"I am aware."

Small water drops started to fall, slowly covering the ground. As they ran down the street the lab's building was starting to come into view. However, as they picked up their pace so did the water drops. The sprinkle began a waterfall in seconds. By the time they reached the building it was like they had gone for a swim.

Dripping wet and their cooling systems pounding away, covering them in condensation. Call's hair stuck to face, and her pony tail seemed to weigh more. She looked over at Beck who was just blowing on his hands. _That is not an efficient way to dry oneself_. They walked up the stairs to the lab. Call looked down at their footsteps. It seems they were weaving behind a trail of water puddles. _They resemble the trail of oil._

"I hope we have towels in here."

Beck mumbled as he headed in. Call looked at the puddles for a few more seconds before following him.

"Perhaps we can.."

Call stopped her sentence. Beck was paying her no attention and instead was focused on something else. So she quietly followed him to White's lab. Beck took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Some foots came closer and White opened the door. Small bags were forming under his eyes, and his hair was a mess. His once clean coat was covered in oil stains, and he had dirty gloves on. He stared at them.

"We brought you the papers that you wanted. You know the ones from Graham."

Beck spoke nervously with smile and held up the papers. Now that Call looked at them she could see what state they were in. They were bent up and certain spots were dripping water. She looked at Beck and saw his eyes widen as his smile fell.

"I….guess they had a little shower too."

 _Scanning._ White took the papers from Beck and flipped through them. He spoke coldly.

"It's fine. Now if you excuse me I have work to do."

White shut the door and they could hear it locking. Call looked at Beck, his eyes were wide and his mouth was a straight line. For a moment his eyes wavered. He lowered his arms, that he had still kept up from when he was holding the papers. _Emotions: Confusion, and disappointment._

He suddenly turned away from the door and started off down the hall.

"Beck."

He stopped and gave her a forced smile.

"I'm fine Call. I just...need to do something."

She let him walk away, yet still stood there after he was gone. She gazed over at White's door, before going on her way. She let herself into Sanda's office. He looked up at her, then immediately stood up from his desk.

"Is there anything I can assist you with, sir?"

"Wha-Assist me with. Oh, Call you're soaked. Wait here while I get a towel."

He motioned for her to stay while he spoke and took off down the hall. Call looked down down at herself. _I am in need of a towel at the moment._ She waited patiently for his return.

"Here, we go now."

Sanda brought in a big fluffy white towel, and passed to her.

"Dry yourself Call. We've got work to do."

"Cleaning, Cleaning."

She said as she rubbed the towel against her left arm. Sanda went back to his desk, and was looking at something. Call continued to clean her left arm until it was no longer wet. She scanned it for any water excess water drops and quickly wiped them off. _Must be adequately clean_. Call heard a chair move, but paid no attention to it. It was when Sanda gently pulled the towel out of her hands, did she look up.

"Had to put something up real quick. Let's clean you up."

He put the towel on her head, and started to wipe her face. Call didn't fight him, she was used to this. They had been caught in storms together before. And every time he had gently cleaned her up with a towel. He rubbed her hair and face dry, then released her from her little towel hood. He lightly chuckled at her. _My hair is most likely 'out of place.'_

"You got a shower huh."

"Affirmative, and Beck did as well."

"Oh, where is Beck? He must need a towel to."

"He said he had something he needed to do."

"I wonder what it is?"

"Sir."

"Yes, Call."

"May I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"Question: Are you aware of what Professor White is doing with Trinity?"

He stopped wiping down her left arm for second, but then continued. His voice was still soft, but had some concern laced in it.

"No. I'm not."

"I see."

"Why are you asking Call?"

"I am gather information, so I can properly answer my Questions."

"Do you have a lot of questions?"

"I have multiple questions, yes."

"Do you think I can answer any of them?"

"No."

"...Alright then."

He stood up, and put the towel over his shoulder. Call looked over herself. _Not 100% dry, but enough to work efficiently_.

"You good now?"

"Affirmative."

"Well, you're mostly good."

"Please explain."

He laughed at her and ruffled her hair.

"I'm going to have to find you a hair comb."

 **Author's Note-I thought it would be better to end it like this. It doesn't always have to end with a list of Questions or Observations. Thank all of you for your comments, and Thanks for Reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"May I ask a Question?"

"Yes."

"Question: How is my hair now?"

Call had used a little comb Sanda had in his desk, in case of bad hair before a meeting, to brush down her bangs. It had taken a little while to get them to go down. They were very persistent to stay standing up. _My hair should be 'fine' now._ Sanda looked at her.

"Looks good to me."

She handed it back to him.

"Thank you for letting me use your comb."

"No problem."

He looked up the clock.

"Wow, it's about time to leave. We better get going Call, I hope there's not another storm."

"Question: Going?"

"Eyup, remember I got to move you back into my place."

"Affirmative. This is because of the offices being fixed. Question: Am I correct?"

"Yeah, so come on. While you were gone I already packed up your stuff in the car."

As Sanda spoke he threw his white coat over his shoulder. Call only nodded her head. She went in the hall and waited for him to lock up. She looked around for a minute or two. Down the hall construction tape was already up. The area was blocked off for a good reason. The ceiling was dark from a water leak and looked like it was going to cave in.

Now that she a had tiny bit, Call took notice of the offices condition. She was too busy before to notice just how bad some of the walls were damaged. Cracks covered some areas while others were black from water stains. The ceiling added onto the stains by dripping some drops. _Observation: It seems me and Beck were not the only cause of the water puddles in the hallway._ The white walls were gray and without the lights the place would match all the other destroyed buildings.

"You ready Call?"

She snapped out of her observations.

"Affirmative, sir."

"Let's go then."

He said with a wink and smile. Some lights automatically turned off behind them. But the light above White's lab stayed on. The Mighty Numbers had cleared out, to where Call didn't know. But at the moment it was none of her concern. As they stepped outside a cool breeze blew through their hair. The night's air was as sharp as a knife, and the little breeze was like light little needles of cold air. Sanda pointed up at the sky and said.

"Call look."

She followed his finger to where he was looking. The sky was split in two. Half of the city was covered in light, while the other side was covered in darkness. The lit up city side looked as usual. The top of the sky was covered in bright yellow and there was no end to it. All the buildings windows stood out, and it was off black, yellow, and white silhouettes.

The blackout side was the exact opposite. The sky was pitch black in color, with no yellow glows to be seen. Instead it was like a paintbrush had touched it. Speaks of white covered the sky and buildings disappeared into it.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

She didn't bother to reply, it's not like she could identify if it was or not. Call took her eyes off the sky and put them on Sanda. His eyes were wide but soft and were glimmering a little from the lit up city buildings. Side by side they finished walking to the car. It was a small car, similar to an Kia Soul, but not as square. So a small round car with four seats, but a surprising amount of storage room in the back.

She could see her charger and some other things in the back of it. Call sat down in the front seat, and Sanda plopped into the driver's seat. Both of them buckled up, and he backed the car out. They traveled down a road that was went through the middle of the two skies. So she looked out the window at both of them.

The sounds of the city were loud on the left, while the dark section was quiet on the right. _Observations: One is lit up and mostly man made, while the other is purely natural. Both of them are very different. But they both are the same sky._ Call looked at her reflection in the side view mirror, and for some reason she she turned at and looked at Sanda.

 **Author's Note- I tried to make this short, but sweet. Crazy stuff is fun, but it's nice to have some moments to just taken in everything. Next Chp will go back to the main mystery. Thanks for reading, and Thanks for your comments!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The sky was a little gray and warm breeze came with it. Call pulled down the window, and locked it. Last night they had moved Call's things into the guest room. After setting up the charger, she had went right into sleep mode and been plugged in.

Sanda lived in apartment that was about fifteen minutes away. It was an alright size. It had a small kitchen and a small living room. With one bedroom and a guest room, plus a small bathroom. The guest room was painted a calming yellow. All that it held was a bed, a lamp on a side table, a clock on the wall, and now Call's things.

Call could 'vaguely' recall being in the apartment before. But it had been years since she was activated. Over time her memory had either deleted or edited old information. She glanced up at the clock that hung over the bed. _We should leave as soon as possible to insure we will arrive on time._ She left the room and headed into the living room. Sanda was putting on his jacket.

"Oh, I was just about to call for you."

"May I ask a Question?"

"Sure."

"Question: Are we leaving now?"

"Yes, we have to get going. So come on."

He opened the door and let her out, before locking it. They rode the elevator down and got in Sanda's car. Most of the streets were blocked off, but traffic wasn't bad. Normally it wasn't so calm; however, since buildings have been destroyed jobs had been on and off. So when traffic should barely be moving, the streets were mostly clear.

"Sanda."

"Yes, Call."

"May I ask you a Question?"

"Shoot."

"Question: Was I ,at any point, living with you in your apartment."

A big smile spread across his face.

"Eyup. You stayed with me for the first few months of your life."

"I see. I do recall the guest room."

"That used to be your room, actually. I started to use it as a guest room after you moved into my office."

"Since my main Objective is to assist you, I can understand why I was moved."

"You were absolutely precious. Well, you still are."

Call tilted a her head at him. Sanda continued.

"For the first few weeks you were very curious."

"May I ask a Question?"

"Go ahead."

"Question: I can not experience or display Emotions. So how can I could I've been 'curious'?"

"At the beginning you were still adapting. You may have known what you were supposed to do, but not how. Assisting someone is a very generic parsing. You needed to learn what exactly you had to do. For while you followed me around like a little duckling. Copying me and trying to get better."

Sanda pulled into his parking spot in front of the office.

"And you did. You've gotten so much better."

He patted her head, and got out of the car. She got out to, and he locked it.

"Come along. We can't be late."

"Affirmative."

It was quiet inside the elevator. As soon as they entered the office, Beck almost tackled Call. He grabbed their hands and impatiently pulled on them.

"Common Call. Dr Sanda, Hurry."

"What's going on Beck?"

"Sir, White needs to talk to all of us. But he won't let anyone into the lab, until everyone's here."

"WHITE IS FINALLY COMING OUT OF THE LAB!"

He yelled. Sanda and Beck took off towards White's lab.

"FOLLOW US CALL!"

"YEAH!"

Beck excitly yelled after him. Call stood there quietly for a moment before taking off after them. All the Mighty Numbers were around the door nervously chatting. Beck pushed through them and yelled at the door.

"I GOT SANDA, AND CALL. EVERYONE'S HERE NOW, CAN WE COME IN?"

The door unlocked and White stepped out, and shut the door behind him. Everyone was silent as he cleared his throat.

"I know things have been hard on everyone. But now it's time to start everything over. I present to you, Trinity."

He stepped aside and opened the door. All that was heard was everyone's, except for Call, gasps.

 **Author's Note- It's time to see what White has been up to, but even then. There's still a lot of questions to be answered. Thanks for your comments, and Thanks for Reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Everyone stared and no one said anything. Trinity had lost her face mask, and her metal pigtails were gone. The robot in front of them looked like a person, rather than a city wrecking machine. She and Beck had the same skin color and pigtail seemed to be made out of real hair now. Her body was now like Call's. The only difference being their clothing colors.

Trinity looked down at her feet, and twirled her fingers nervously. Seeing as no one else was going to say something Call took the lead. _It is 'polite' to greet someone accordingly._ She took a step forward, and put out her hand for a handshake.

"Greetings my name is Call. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Trinity didn't move for a few seconds, but then carefully took Call's hand to shake it. Some of the Mighty Numbers let a sigh of relief. Beck took a step forward and waved at Trinity.

"It's nice to see, again. Especially since we're not fighting right now."

She let go of Call's hand and sheepishly nodded her head at Beck. All the Mighty Numbers, and Sanda officially introduced themselves. Trinity each time shook their hand or nodded at them. All the while though she didn't say a word. So Avi brought it up as soon as introductions were over.

"What's the matter Trinity? Does a robot cat have your tongue?"

She opened her mouth for a moment before closing it and looking down. White stepped in to her aid.

"Trinity's just nervous, give her some time open up. She still needs to get used to all the new changes."

"Alright. Don't worry kid we wouldn't push ya!"

She gave him Avi a small smile in return. White continued.

"These won't be the new changes though. For now on Trinity will be staying with us, and become part of our robotic family."

The Numbers looked at each other. _Scanning._ They whispered to each other, and Trinity's smile became stained. _Emotions: Mixed._ White clapped his hands and put an end to their whispers.

"I like to talk to all of you. Call will you wait with Trinity out here?"

"Yes, sir."

"It'll only be a minute Trinity, okay."

She quickly nodded her head. White opened the lab door and the everyone crowded in. After the door closed Call looked over at Trinity. _Scanning._ She glanced at Call before quickly averting her eyes. _Emotions: MIxed. Main Emotions Detected: 'Concern' and 'Worry'. Solution: Provide 'Comfort'._ Since Call hadn't know Trinity as long as she had Beck she asked her first.

"May I ask you a Question?"

Trinity nodded, and kept her gaze on the floor.

"Question: Do you require a 'hug'?"

Trinity looked at Call, and little question marks appeared in her eyes.

"May I ask you a Follow-up Question?"

She nodded again.

"Question: Do you know what a 'hug' is?"

She shook her head no.

"By definition a 'hug' is a squeeze (someone) tightly in one's arms, typically to express affection. It is also a form of comfort. I am offering you a 'hug', because my scans read that you are feeling 'Concern' and 'Worry'."

Trinity tilted her head a little, and her purple pigtails moved with her.

"May I ask you a Question?"

She nodded once more.

"Question: Do you require a 'hug'?"

Trinity looked at Call, and she slowly nodded.

"Hug."

Call said as she hugged Trinity. For a tiny bit Trinity didn't do anything. But before Call could pull away Trinity gently wrapped her arms around her. They held it for a few more seconds before separating.

"While you're here, you may ask me any Questions you have about the offices or Mighty Numbers. I will do my best to provide you with any information you need, as long as it isn't a blocked file or illegal. When I am not assisting Professor Sanda, you may ask for my assistance. Assisting someone is my Main Objective and Purpose."

Trinity seemed to nod a thank you, and they went back to where they were standing before the hug. They fell into silence and watched the door. _Updating Investigation File._

 **-Investigation File-**

 **-Trinity Questions-**

New Observation: Trinity is now staying with the Mighty Numbers. Information can now be gathered from her, personally.

 **-Graham Mini File-**

 **-updates from today-**

 **Author's Note- Now that Trinity's here there's no other thing from the actual game's ending left (and I'm not talking about Ray's ending here). So it's time to fully branch off from it. Moments will be mentioned and some other characters will make appearances. But Thank you for reading and thank you for your comments. They mean a lot to me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Voices were rising from behind the door, and Trinity looked nervous. It had been a few minutes since the Numbers and Sanda had went in, but it seemed to have escalated quickly. The door opened and Dr. Sanda stepped out. The voices were clear for a second, but became muddled when he shut it. Sanda signed, but then quickly smiled at Trinity.

"Is it alright if I borrow Call for a minute? I'll bring her back real soon."

She shook her head yes.

"Common Call."

"Yes, sir."

They went to his office, and Sanda motioned for Call to take a seat.

"Do you require assistance?"

"I was hoping to talk to you actually."

She tilted her head to the right.

"Call, What do you think about Trinity?"

"I do not fully understand your Question. Please Explain and Specify."

"Huh…..From your logical point of view, should Trinity be here? Answer yes or no, and please explain why."

Call quickly went her through her data, before answering.

"Affirmative. I have created four different Reasons why she should be here."

"What are your reasons?"

"Reason 1: The information and Questions I have gathered can be mostly answered by Trinity."

"Things you want to know about, alright."

"Reason 2: If Trinity is a very powerful robot and expense. Then it would make more sense to use it instead of just leaving it to rot. Reason 3: White has the right over Trinity; therefore, it is not my place to do decide what happens to Trinity."

"I see. What about your last reason?"

"Reason 4: I do not have emotions. So I my Answer is based specially off my the data I have gathered. This data with my Observations gives me a list of Reasons for Affirmative, or Negative. There are more for Affirmatives than Negatives, of those that I can generate. However a machine with the same, more, or less data than me may say otherwise. Therefore; I wouldn't take my decision into count."

Sanda quietly stared at her for a few seconds.

"May I ask a Question?"

He didn't reply, just slowly shook his head yes.

"Question: Are you alright sir?"

"...Ahh, yes. Sorry Call. I'm just amazed with you."

"I do not understand. Please Explain."

"I'm really impressed. I guess sometimes I forget how many questions or data, you can create and compare."

"You've asked me what I've 'thought' before."

"I have, but you've never had to compare so many factors before. Even then after you backed up your answer, you calmed it shouldn't even be considered."

"From a logical point of view it shouldn't."

"Well, I think it should...So you say yes to Trinity staying here."

"Affirmative."

"Good, I'm glad we agree on this."

Sanda stood up from his chair, and Call followed behind him out the door.

"I better get you back to Trinity. I did say it would only be a minute."

"May I ask you a Question?"

"You may."

"You said that you were glad that we agreed. You must think that Trinity should stay here as well. Question: Why do you think Trinity should be here?"

"Because, I think with a good push she can be something great. Also that everyone deserves a second chance to make things right."

Call looked at him, before focusing her attention on Trinity who was still out in the hallway. Sanda smiled and said.

"Here she is. Sorry, it definitely took more than a minute."

The voices were still loud from the other side of the door.

"I'm gonna go keep the peace, but I'll try to get everybody out of there soon."

He flashed them one last smile and headed in. Silence fell on Call and Trinity once more. Both now focused on the door. _New Reason for Affirmative; Everyone deserves a second chance._

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The door opened and all the Mighty Numbers piled out. Most of them were mumbling while others seemed proud of themselves. Dr. White and Sanda followed out behind them. White cleared his throat, and caught Trinity's and Call's attention. The Numbers had disappeared down the halls so the room was now quiet.

"Trinity, you and I need to talk about some things. Please come with me."

He motioned for her to follow, and walked down the hall. Trinity looked and nodded to Call, before running after him. Call watched them walk away, and turned back to Sanda.

"I'm heading back to the office, I'll have some work set up for you. But first-"

He put his hand on Call's shoulder and nodded his head towards the lab door.

"-I think he needs to talk. He won't say anything to me, and I have a feeling it's about a certain someone."

She looked at the lab door.

"May I ask a Question?"

"Yes."

"Question: Do you want me to talk to Beck?"

"I wish you would, but you don't have t-"

"If that what you want then I will."

Call walked pass Sanda and opened the door. The lab's lights were on and white walls were turning yellow. The ceiling was dripping a little but not as bad as some other rooms. The first room connected into a much bigger one. The room had a repair station inside of it. Parts were organized on the walls, and windows were aligned along them. Beck was staring out of them.

"Hello Beck."

He didn't say anything.

"Hello Beck."

He still didn't reply.

"Hello Be-"

"Hi, Call."

He sounded really down and he hadn't turned to look at her. Call took a few steps toward him.

"May I ask a Question?"

"Do whatever you want."

"I require a yes or no Answer."

Beck was getting irritated.

"Fine, then yes."

"Question: Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

 _Scanning…...Emotions: Mixed._

"My scans go against your words."

"Maybe your scans are wrong."

"That could be a possibility, or you could be wrong."

Beck's voice was starting to crack.

"I'm wrong, huh. You weren't the first person to say it today."

"May I ask a "

"It was White, you don't have to ask."

"I see."

"Call, Do you think Trinity should stay here?"

"My 'opinion' should not be counted, since it based off data I've gathered. Another machine with more or less data may have a different 'opinion' than me."

"Just tell me."

"I agree with White's decision to let her stay here."

"So do I, I just wished we could've talked about it first. There's a lot we need to talk about."

"You are correct there are many things to talk about. Not to mention unanswered Questions."

"I'd like it if he'd answer mine. Would you like him to answer any of the ones you have?"

"Affirmative."

"Call, will you leave me alone for bit. I promise I'll talk if you want later. But right now I need to gather my thoughts."

"I'll leave."

Call turned around and left Beck alone. He had asked her to go, and she had work to do. Besides the mystery between Graham and White wasn't going to solve itself. Although, she'd first have to see what work Sanda had for her.

 **Author's Note-Thanks for reading and please comment! And yes this Chp was pretty short.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Call, do you want to come with me?"

Call looked up from her paperwork. Her and Sanda had been organize some of the rebuilding plans. While doing so, Call told Sanda about the lack of robots and the trail of oil in Graham's building. All he said was that is was 'fishy' and perhaps it wouldn't hurt to look more into it. It had been a couple hours since they had been looking and sorting papers.

"Question: Where too?"

"It's time for a lunch break, so I'm going to go get some fast food. Do you want come with me, or stay here?"

"I 'think' I will stay behind. There's somethings I would like to research."

"Alright, I'll leave it to you."

He shut the door behind him, and Call put down the papers. She got in her chair and pulled up her screen. _Searching: Dr. Blackwell's arrest._ Hundreds of news reports came up, but she paid them no attention. _Rephrasing: Cherry Dynamics Dr. Blackwell background._ A good amount of news reports came up again, but some old Cherry Dynamic posts appeared as well.

Dr. Blackwell ,while working for CD, invented Xel. He calmed to use it to create and advance robotic technology. Him and his son worked together to further create serving robots. _Observation: I was not aware that Dr. Blackwell had a son. Searching…._ His son's name was Bill Blackwell, and he was also hired by CD. He seemed to have licensed a project named 'Evolve'. Afterwards he left Cherry Dynamics, and disappeared. He hasn't been seen or heard for since then.

 _Searching: Bill Blackwell Project Evolve information._ This time though barely anything came up. Only an old post on Cherry's website mentioned it. The Project apparently cost them over ten thousand dollars in funding, and it had been cancelled. Also that Bill was the main creator and worked of it. _Question: How could such an expensive Project go unnoticed?_ Call took a few minutes to 'think'.

 _Searching: Project Evolve Dr. Blackwell._ More news reports about Trinity appeared, and how he was arrested. _Dr. Blackwell claimed he had done what was best. He also said it was Graham's fault for Trinity. This could only be if Trinity was built under Cherry Dynamics name. White also calmed that Trinity's main objective was to learn. Learning and Evolving could be taken as similar ideas. Question: Could Project Evolve just be Trinity's cover name?_

 _Searching: Bill Blackwell._ Call clicked on the Images; however, no pictures of him could be found. _It seems he did not want anyone to recognize him. This would support the idea of Trinity being Project Evolve. If his Project had caused as much chaos as Trinity, it would make sense to not want to be known for it. He could also be hiding out, because he doesn't want to be arrested like his father was._ A few knocks from the door took Call out of her 'thoughts'. The door was opened and White came in. He looked around the room for moment before his eyes landing on her.

"Call, do you know where Sanda is?"

"It is his lunch break, he went out to get some fast food."

"I see. When he comes back could you tell him to come see me?"

"Will do."

White shut the door behind him, and she turned back to her research. _Question: Where could Bill Blackwell be?_

 **-Investigation File-**

-Trinity Questions-

-Graham Mini File-

 **-NEW Bill Blackwell-**

 **Observation:** Created Project Evolve. This could be Trinity.

 **Question:** How could such an expense Project go unnoticed?

 **Question:** Where could Bill Blackwell be?

 **-updates from today-**

 **Author NOTE- Thank you for reading, and please comment. If you want me bring up or have a certain character interact with Call more, just say so. I'll see what I can do.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Call, I'm back."

"Hello."

Sanda set down his take out box off to the side of his desk.

"Sir, White came by while you were gone."

"Oh, Did he need something?"

"He requested that you come see him, when you got back."

"I better go then."

He left the office and Call turned back to her screen. She continued to try to find information on Bill Blackwell. However, everything just led back to Blackwell's arrest and nothing new. _Observation: All info is blocked on Bill Blackwell, access to it will most likely have to be through Cherry Dynamic's files._ The door was knocked on, but no one just opened it and came in.

"You may enter."

Trinity came in and glanced around the room for a moment.

"May I ask you a Question?"

Trinity nodded yes.

"Question: Are you looking for Sanda?"

Trinity shook her head no.

"May I ask another Question?"

She nodded yes.

"Question: Were you looking for me?"

She nodded yes again, and approached Call. Trinity handed her a folder, and Call looked at the papers inside of it. The documents were contracts from some construction companies. A quick scan over them showed that were offering their services to help repair the city.

"Thank you, Trinity."

She tilted her head and gave Call a small smile. Sanda came into the room and caught their attention.

"Hello Trinity."

She waved at him, and then at Call as she left. Call turned back to Sanda.

"Call, quick question do you want to come with me? Or stay here?"

"May I ask a Question?"

"Yes."

"Question: Where are you going?"

"Cherry Dynamics. I need to pick up a copy of the papers White needed from Graham."

"I would 'like' to accompany you to Cherry Dynamics. May I ask a Question?"

"Go on, but let's head to the car okay."

They took the elevator outside of the office.

"Question: Why does White need some paper copies?"

"It seems some of the papers you and Beck got, were a little too wet. The ink on them smudged and he couldn't read it. Graham has copies though, and he agreed to give us them again."

"It seems we failed that Objective."

They walked into the parking lot, and got into the car. The sky was a little cloudy but it was still hot outside. So Sanda put on the ac as he started the car.

"Don't blame yourself, it's not like the storm was your fault."

Call just looked out the window at the city. More cars were out today and some companies were already starting their own construction. Garbage trucks were being filled by the city's rumble. A couple of groups of people were walking on the sidewalks, most likely heading to the remaining stores.

While the city was starting to wake up the robots were staying asleep. Fearing that robots could still get the virus all of them were to be turned off for the next few weeks. Every robot with limbs or could cause massive destruction was offline. Except for the Mighty Numbers and Call that is. So now dog walkers, garbage collectors, mail bots, or even traffic directors were gone. Only humans roamed and work the area.

"We're here."

Call hadn't noticed that they had arrived. They entered the building, but this time the robot at the desk was gone. Call looked over the side of the desk to see a small puddle of oil. The small puddle had small drops of it leading to the wall. Along with this a door caught her eye. It was right behind the desk, and unless you were looking for it you probably wouldn't have seen it.

The desk itself touched the walls, but it had a little door to it. _Question: Why would you need a door behind a desk, when the desk has a door?_ The elevator made a little ding. Call looked up at it. As the doors opened Graham stepped out.

"Sanda, I see you're here. And Call, you're here again."

Graham's voice became more agitated when he said her name.

"Come with me."

They stepped into the elevator and Graham pressed the seventh floor button. Call was ready for it to screech and dangerously raise them up. But the doors quietly closed and the elevator music came on. No gears screaming and no shaking. It was working fine and heck it was raising smoothly. How could such a such a machine run perfectly, when a day before it would've killed a man. It was safe. Something was wrong.

 **-Investigation File-**

-Trinity Questions-

 **-Graham-**

NewObservation: Robot numbers have drastically changed since yesterday.

Question:Where did the robots disappear to?

Question **:** Why is there an oil trail in Cherry Dynamics' headquarters? It is not a robot factory?

Observation: Graham is showing 'suspicious' behavior. Will keep watch on.

 **New Observation:** Robot worker has disappeared and left behind a puddle of oil. The puddle leads to a 'strangely' placed door.

 **New Question:** Why would you need a door behind a desk, when the desk has a door?

 **New Observation:** The inefficient elevator has been completely repaired in one day. Yet robot workers are supposed to be offline, and humans couldn't have repaired it that quickly.

-Bill Blackwell-

 **-Updates from today-**

 **Author's Note- Please leave a review, and thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The music was loop of four notes and was pretty generic. Call, Sanda, and Graham were riding in the elevator up to Graham's office. The death trap of yesterday was running perfectly, and the trip was half as long as the last time Call on been on it. It's bell dinged and they left it behind. As Graham lend them down the hall, the same on Beck and her were on before, she glanced back at its closing doors,

"Do you have the papers ready Graham?"

Call turned her attention back to them.

"Yes."

They stopped in front of Graham's office.

"Just wait right here, and I'll get them."

As they stood there in the hall Call turned to Sanda.

"Excuse me for a moment."

"What are going to do Call?"

"I'm going to see if the oil trail is still here."

"Right you mentioned that earlier. Go on, and check it out but hurry back."

"Will do. Running."

Call ran down the hall and turned right. She stopped at the beginning of the new one. The oil trails were still there, but you could barely see them. Someone had quite obviously tried to wipe the stains away, but didn't fully succeed. Once again she followed the trail to the door. She opened the door, well tried to anyway. _It has been locked._ Call looked at it for a second. _I should return before Graham gets out of his office._ She ran back the hall, and stood beside Sanda. Graham came out a second later and gave him a sealed envelope.

"Now, I don't want to seem rude here. I have a lot of work to do though and I best be getting back to it."

"We understand, we've been busy with our own things. Right, Call."

"Affirmative."

Grahams dryly chuckled and gave Call a strained smile.

"I know you've been **very** busy now."

"Affirmative."

He looked at Sanda and got a sneaky smirk on his face.

"Allow me to see you out it's the least I could do to White's good friend."

"You don't have to. We-"

"I insist. I would be rude to do so otherwise."

It was a tense atmosphere in the elevator. _Scanning: Emotion Uneasy._ Sanda was fidgeting and Graham remained seemingly unfazed. The smirk on his face and his eyes half open the whole ride down. The elevator beeped and they exited it. Yet Graham continued to walk with them all the way to door. He stopped them there.

"Be carefully with those, I don't have time to keep printing them."

"We will be."

Graham put his hand out, it Sanda a minute to understand what he wanted. They shook hands as Graham smoothly said.

"I'm doing everything I can to help this city, after Trinity's rampage. It's a shame this...accident caused so much damage. I hope everything will soon return to normal, no even better. I mean."

"I'm glad to hear that from you."

Graham then put his hand on Sanda's left shoulder.

"Surely you wouldn't mind reminding your brother Seijiro of these facts. Now would you."

"I'll remember to tell him next time I see him."

"Good. Bye for now."

Graham turned away from them, but stopped after walking a few steps.

"Oh and Sanda. Those papers are for White's eyes and his alone. So, make sure no one goes through them. Thank you."

He then left them and returned to the elevator. His smirk never leaving his face. Sanda looked back at Call.

"Well, that was a thing."

"Affirmative."

"Hold these won't you Call, and you heard Graham don't look at them."

"Understood."

As she took them from him, her eyes caught something on his hands.

"Sir, Something is on your hand."

"Uh?"

He looked at his hand from a moment and then rubbed his fingers together.

"It seems to be oil, and there's even some on my shoulder."

Sure enough a tiny little drop of it stained his lab coat. Call flipped over the papers and on the back of the envelope. A little stain covered it's back. Sanda pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket and started cleaning his hand.

"Huh, I guess Graham's been getting his hands dirty lately."

 **-Investigation File-**

-Trinity Questions-

 **-Graham-**

NewObservation: Robot numbers have drastically changed since yesterday.

Question:Why did the robots disappear to?

Question **:** Why is there an oil trail in Cherry Dynamics' headquarters? It is not a robot factory?

Observation: Graham is showing 'suspicious' behavior. Will keep watch on.

Observation:Robot worker has disappeared and left behind a puddle of oil. The puddle leads to a 'strangely' placed door.

Observation:The inefficient elevator has been completely repaired in one day. Yet robot workers are supposed to be offline, and humans couldn't have repaired it that quickly.

 **New Observation:** Graham has oil on his hands.

-Bill Blackwell-

 **-updates from today-**

 **Author's Note- We are now on Chp 20, this actually going on longer than I thought it would. Please leave a review, and thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The car ride was quiet nothing else could be said about it. Call spent the whole time staring at the oil print on the back of the envelope. Sanda didn't say anything about it to her. So they reached the building and headed up the offices in silence. Before they went into Sanda's office White stopped them.

"Hey."

"Hello, White."

"Do you have the papers?"

"Yes, Call's got them right here."

She handed them over to White and said.

"My Objective isn't complete will you please complete it."

"What do you mean?...Oh, when I told you to go get the papers the first time. It's complete now, Call."

"Negative."

"How's it not complete?"

"Objective Update: Proceed to Graham's place to retrieve paperwork, and scan/gather data on robots along the way. Also ensure that Beck gets to see Professor White. Not Complete."

"Where did you get the part about Beck seeing me from?"

"Beck requested it."

"I see."

White rubbed his chin for a minute, before giving Call a small smile.

"I'll get onto that today then."

Call nodded her head.

"Sanda."

"Yes."

"Please don't give me any more information on the city plans today. Don't even gather any, right now I'm a bit behind on them. I'm also arranging a meeting; I guess you could call it, between Trinity and the Mighty Numbers. So they should be busy this afternoon, I hope this doesn't cause you any inconvenience."

"All I was going to do today was to set up a couple more plans for the city's repair. But if you want to wait on that stuff Call and I will go take care of some errands."

"That's fine with me. I better get going though, I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

White waved as he disappeared down the hall.

"All right Call it's errand time."

"Affirmative."

Back down the elevator to the car they went. It was a few minutes of driving before Sanda pulled out in front of a print shop.

"We need some paper for the office. Do you want to stay in the car or come in?"

"It is my job to assist you."

"I'll take that as come in."

The print shop was small, and painted a light gray color. It had white shelves and a white ceiling. Signs were blue and hung from the ceiling. The place was a little too warm; the air conditioner seemed to be struggling to keep up with its demands. Sanda grabbed some copy paper off one of the shelves and then started to look for something else.

Call looked over at the front desk which had a girl sitting at it. She had short strawberry blond hair, and blue eyes. She looked extremely bored, and had bags under her eyes. She looked to be around twenty-five years old. Call went up to her desk to read her name tag, it said Mavis. Mavis took one look at Call before her eyes widened.

"Excuse me, sir!"

Her voice sounded a little urgent. Sanda walked up to the register; along with the new paper he had an ink cartridge.

"Is there a problem?"

"I'm sorry, but all robots like this one-"

She pointed to Call.

"-are supposed to be offline right now. You don't want it to be infected by the virus, it could still be around you know."

"Oh, well don't worry about Call. She's allowed to be online right now; I even installed a few precautions in case the virus did come back."

Their conversation continued as she scanned his items.

"Sorry, about this then. I've been told to remind people with these guys."

"It's fine. Any unauthorized machine should be turned off right now. Not like you Call."

Sanda quickly patted her head.

"What type of robot is she?"

"Call's my assistant."

"You got an assistant one too. Huh."

"Why yes, I take it you have one."

"It's not really mine, it belongs to my boss. It was a really good helper one, although with virus out its offline. That'll be $17.99 please."

Sanda handed her the money.

"That's quite a shame."

Mavis gave him the receipt and some change.

"It really is, the robo used to take care of the prints. Without it, it takes a lot longer to make copies. Now I got to worry about copy making and robot nappers."

"Robot nappers?"

"Haven't ya heard? A bunch of the city's robots were affected by the virus, and went haywire. Luckily, it seems the whole virus problem has been taken care off. However, now that's its over robots left and right are disappearing."

"Peas and carrots."

"I'd keep a close eye on your little girl here. Someone might decide to come snatch her up."

"Thanks for the warning. Have a good day."

"No prob, right back atcha."

Call, and Sanda left the shop. Sanda put the stuff in the back seats, and then got in the front.

"Call, let's go ahead and head home. I think I we should do some research on this robot snatcher."

"Affirmative."

 **Author's Note-Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sanda unlocked his apartment's door, and Call cared their things inside.

"May I ask a Question?"

"Go ahead."

"Question: Where do you want me to place the paper and ink cartridges?"

"Just set them on the kitchen table, I'll put them up later."

She placed them down, and went back to Sanda's side. He was sitting on the sofia and taking off his shoes. She sat beside him and opened up her holo screen.

"May I ask a Question?"

"Eyup."

"Question: Do you wish to start an investigation on the 'robot napper'?"

"Yes, Let's get to it. Call, Please open two separate holo screens."

"Right away sir."

A second one popped up right away.

"Make one screen for researching, the other for notes. We might need to jaunt something down."

She nodded her head. Sanda's goofy attitude slipped away and he seemed to turn into an entirely different person. His voice ,while still his, lost it's happy tone. _Scanning… Main Emotion: Serious._

"Pull up all recent news articles on robots in this city."

The room became covered in holo screens as hundreds of news articles started to pop up.

"Okay, stop. I don't want to overload you."

Call's system was already starting to overheat a little.

"Alright, keep up all news articles about the virus's aftermath up. Discard all that mention the virus, or the past few days old current events."

More than 75 percent of the articles disappeared. However, there were still quite a lot of them left.

"Now, only keep all the articles with these keywords mentioned frequently in them. 'Robots Missing', 'Thieves', 'Break Ins', and 'Shut off Robots'."

A couple of the holo screens disappeared.

"Good, separate them by their posting dates as well. Put them in order from oldest to newest."

All of the screens moved around the room into separate columns making five.

"Scan all of them, and tell me all main points that all of them share."

"...Repeating information gathered. Listing all similarities: Robots found to be affected by the virus have been shut down. Streets were covered by robots and rumble in articles posted in the day of Trinity's defeat and the day after. However, only broken buildings are mentioned in all articles posted afterwards. All of them together are around an average of 300 robots affected and rampaging. However, no articles mention people having robots returned to them. There is also no legal recalls of any brand of robots, only orders for them to be shut off if someone owns one of them. There have been some listed break INS; however, with half the city out of power for two days cameras have been offline."

Sanda numbed his chin, before speaking up.

"Offline Cameras and a city in the dark. The perfect opportunity for gathering up some machines. Trinity did take over quite a few expense robots, thieves could make some good money selling them. So why they were being taken won't surprise me. It's just the fact that all of these robots seem to be gone. It was around 300 and gone in around two days. Plus no articles are mentioning this, is a bit puzzling."

"May I ask a Question?"

"Shoot."

"Question: Are you suggesting a higher force might be in work of these robot's removals or paying newspapers to keep quiet?"

Sanda shot up from his seat.

"Yes, I was thinking about the first thing. But you do bring up a good point. If these people can somehow gather up all these robots, they must have some serious money. And while newspapers calm to be the best information they still got to make money. Call make a new file."

"Yes, Sir."

"Let's keep track of this, the police are out of the picture right now, since half their staff is shut down. Perhaps we'll gather some clues along the way to help them. We are going to part of the city's rebuilding and clean up after all."

"Understood, New File Made."

 **-New File : Missing Robots Investigation-**

 **Author's Note-Thanks for reading and Please leave a review. A special thanks to one of my early readers kina-asper.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Call stared at Sanda. They were sitting together on the couch while a cheesy movie was playing. Sanda was yawning as the credits started playing. He turned off the holo screen and got up to stretch.

"Come on, Call. I think it's time for us to go to bed."

"Affirmative."

They turned off all the lights, and walked to Call's room. Sanda plugged her in and started her shut down.

"Alright I'll see you in the morning. Hopefully we can stick to the schedule and proceeded with the cleanup plans."

He rubbed her head as Call turned offline.

-Shut Down Complete-

-Time: 6:27. Starting Up-

Call clicked back online, and unplugged herself. Sanda was finishing up his breakfast in the kitchen. He smiled at her and finished up his egg biscuit. They grabbed their things, and left for the offices. All the Mighty Nos were waiting for them outside. Sanda mumbled.

"What's going on?"

Sanda and Call got out and met up with the Numbers. As they got closer Mighty No 1 shushed everyone.

"What's the meaning of this? What are you all doing out here?"

"White told us to commence with the Cleanup plans when you arrived. So we decided to wait for you out here."

"I see...Just let me get them out of my office and we'll get right to it."

"Alright."

Sanda motioned for a Call to follow. The office was pretty quiet, with all the Numbers outside. Sanda unlocked his office and Call set his stuff on his desk. He pulled the plans folder out and they headed back to the elevator.

"I admit I thought it would take me a little bit to get everyone ready to go. I didn't think they'd be waiting on us."

"I agree with you."

As they passed by the hall to White's lab, Call noticed Trinity. She was standing in front of the lab's door. As they passed Call said nothing, just continued on Sanda. The Numbers were waiting for them now in the lobby. All of them were talking, but they quieted down.

"Now before I go over your assignments, I have to ask you guys a question….Is Trinity going to be assisting us in our plans?"

"What." "Of Course Not." "What could she do anyway?" "This is kinda of her fault."

"Hey quiet down. I just saw upstairs waiting outside of White's Lab, and wanted to know."

 _So he noticed her as well._ Number 1 replied.

"No she's not."

"Why isn't she?"

"I don't know."

"Is she allowed out?"

"...I don't know."

"Well, then we'll get her help."

Call didn't know exactly who said the next line, but.

"It's not like we need her to be here anyway."

"Enough. I know it must a little hard to have to work with Trinity. She did take over the city and you guys. I'm not going to say it wasn't her fault, but I'm not going to claim it is either. Trinity is here to stay, so let's just go with it."

No one said anything this time.

"Call."

"Yes."

"I need you need you to take care of somethings."

"What is our Objective?"

"We've sent notices to all the shops around the areas to be cautious. Since we'll be tearing some things down we don't want anyone to get crushed or injured."

He handed Call a piece of paper.

"This paper has some shop locations that I'm considered about. Safety isn't exactly to these places when we start. I was hoping you could go give these people another warning before we start clearing the area out. Do you can take of this?"

"Affirmative."

"And Call one more thing. Can you ask Trinity to go with you?"

A few gasps came from some of the Numbers,

"Affirmative."

So Call left and headed back upstairs to grab Trinity. She was still exactly where she was before. She nodded a hello to Call.

"Trinity, Dr. Sanda has requested that you and I take care of an Objective together, We will be giving some citizens a second notice about the risk of their saftey of being in these certain areas, during the cleanup process. I will not force you to come with me, so come along you'd like."

Trinity turned her attention back to White's lab door. _Very Well then._ Call turned away and headed back to the elevator. However some quick footsteps caught her attention. Trinity ran to catch up with her, and they both took it down.

 **Thanks for reading! We're actually really close to wrapping up this mystery. If you guys want some more stories after this then let me know. Please leave a Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The sidewalks were a little busy, since some roads were closed off. The sky was a bright blue with a few scattered cotton candy clouds. It was hot outside and the temperature was rising. Call and Trinity after a few minutes of walking reached the first store. It was a coffee shop and it was packed with people trying to beat the heat.

They had wait in the long line just to get a hold of an employee. Even then the angst teen working there didn't seem to be listening to them. He just took one of their filers, Call and Sanda had printed off some to hand out. They left the building and head to the store right beside it. It was an electronic shop and it was closed.

"We should leave one here in case someone comes here today."

Trinity nodded her head, and slipped a filer under the door.

"Good. Let's move on."

They had thirty buildings to go to in that one area. Lucky for them most of the places had closed down like planned. The ones they had to go in either we're about to close up, or refused to close.

"It's best that we proceed to the next area, even though some refused to shut down their establishments."

Trinity said nothing as she walked with Call.

"If we walked for another six blocks the street will be open. A bus stop is then exactly 0.3 miles away. We can ride that last two miles to our next destination. May I ask you a Question?"

It was then Call realized that Trinity was no longer following her.

"Trinity?"

She looked around and saw the robot looking down an alleyway. She headed over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. Trinity jumped a little, but quickly turned her attention to the alley way. She pointed at something and Call moved beside her to get a better look. It took her a few seconds to realise what she was looking at.

Down at the end of the alley was a robot's separated arm. A pile of oil was around it and the 'elbow' was cracked it, it had Cherry Dynamics' symbol on it. _Scanning…..Identified: Arm model 1994583. Often made for construction or engineering type of models._ Call scanned around the area, a small trail of oil lead to a dumpster. She opened the dumpster's lind and looked inside. It was empty so she closed it, but she see a crack peeking out from behind it. She tried to look behind it but didn't have much luck. _Perhaps if I._

Call tried to move the dumpster; however, it was just a little too heavy. She tried again, and after a few seconds it finally started to move. Trinity had come over and started pushing it with her. Together they moved it over, it screeched. Trinity tensed up while Call stuck her hand in it. The dumpster had been covering a giant hole in the building's side. It was dark in there, yet Call headed in. Trinity glanced between her and the alley's exit a few times, before nervously following her in.

The lights took a few minutes to turn on, but when they did both of them got the full picture. Oil puddles spread across the floor, and small pieces of metal and wires were floating in them. The ceiling looked like was ready to cave in. Windows were boarded up and so were the doors. It was just a single room yet it held such a mysterious vibe. The ceiling creaked and Trinity grabbed Call's hand.

She pulled her towards the hole making little noises of hurry. They got out of there, yet Trinity kept pulling her until they were out of the alley way.

"We should investigate the room, and then report it to the authorities when we finish our objective. Trinity may I…"

Trinity's grip was tightening and she was shaking slightly. _Scanning.. Emotion: Fear._ Call glanced back at the whole in the wall. She turned her hand a little bit so Trinity could grip it a little better. Then slowly walked and started moving them down the walkway.

"Let's proceed to our next designation, and complete our objective."

Call wasn't sure if she heard it or not, but as Trinity's grip lighted. A quiet little voice said, "Thank you."

 **Yay, we're on Chp 24. Please leave a review and Thank you for Reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The bus stop only had two people there when they got to it. Call and Trinity said nothing to each other as they waited for the bus. Call looked down at Trinity's hand that was still holding Call's. She had let go of Trinity's but Trinity still hadn't let go of hers. She looked away from it though when she heard someone yelling.

"Hey!"

Walking a little fast but not enough to be jogging the lady came up to Call. It took her a minute to realize it was the lady from the print shop, Mavis. She was still in her print shop uniform shirt with blue jeans on. She stood beside Call and Trinity.

"I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Neither did I."

Mavis glanced over at Trinity for a second. Then she rubbed her chin for a few seconds, thinking to herself. Trinity looked back at her nervously.

"Have we met before?"

Trinity shook her head no.

"That's weird I swear I've seen you somewhere before…..Aw, forget it!"

Mavis's thinking expression changed to goofy grin.

"I'm probably just mixing you up with someone."

She waved it off, and turned her attention back to Call.

"Anyway! I'm surprised you and your friend are out. I hope you weren't planning on doing anything down on that street."

Mavis pointed back down the way they had come.

"All the places are supposed to be closing down, it's so the repair construction can start."

"We are aware. It was our Objective, to remind store owners to close up."

"Really, huh just thought you did paper work. No offense though! I just kind of thought that since you were picking up printing materials and messaging bots usually look a lot different than you."

"None taken, I cannot be offended. I do; however, understand how you came to that conclusion. You are correct I normally deal with paperwork. But due to lack of service bots Trinity and I are taking care of reminders."

Mavis's thinking face came back.

"Trinity, where have I heard that name before?"

She kept thinking about it for a minute before waving it off, again.

"Anyway, after you guys finish up your job I suggest you guys hurry on home."

"May I ask a Question?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Question: Why should we 'hurry on home' after we complete our Objective?"

"You don't want to get robot napped do you? Those robbers are pros; you don't want to go missing now do you?"

Trinity shook her head no.

"No. May I ask a Question?"

"Sure."

"Question: Why are you saying these 'robbers are pros'?"

"Cause they are. My boss did everything he could to protect his printing bot and it still got taken."

"May I ask a Question?"

"Go on ahead."

"Question: What type was it, and what company made it?"

"I don't know it's type, sorry, but it was made some fruit Dynamics."

"Do you mean Cherry Dynamics?"

Mavis snapped her fingers.

"That's the one."

"Interesting."

Mavis put her hands behind her head.

"If you say so."

Call felt Trinity pulled on her arm, and looked at the bot. Trinity pointed up the street; And Call could see the busy coming. Mavis turned to look at it to. As the bus came to stop it blew some dust up as it touched the ground and let off passengers. Everyone at the stop then piled in and paid for their tickets.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Trinity stared out the window for a few minutes, before looking at Call. Call instead was just staring at the back of the seat in front of them. Trinity waved her hand in front of Call's face. After getting no response from her, Trinity tilted her head a little. She left Call alone and went back to looking out the window.

Call was deep in her 'thoughts'. _After Trinity's defeat hundreds of robots have gone missing. At first it was the infected ones, but now others are being stolen. However, these thefts are not receiving a lot of attention. The 'interesting' thing about the arm, missing print robot, and the oil room is they seem to all have one main thing in common. They all involve Cherry Dynamics._

 _Both the arm and the print robot were Cherry's models. The room of oil could also be connected to the trails of oil in Cherry's buildings. Perhaps the disappearance of the desk worker in front desk of its center._ Call felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to look at Trinity who was pointing out the window. She could see their stop outside and got off the bus.

"Thank you for informing me of our location."

Trinity just nodded her head.

"We just have this section left for today. The other areas we can take care of tomorrow."

She once again nodded. The broken buildings and the somewhat alright ones were clashing. The broken buildings were leaning in different directions. They were completely dark, except for the little light the sun provide inside of them from the windows. Bent out of shape pipes stuck out and small drops of water occasionally dripped out.

On the other hand the somewhat alright ones were marginally different. These were only slightly cracked. Some pipes on the side of the buildings were somewhat bent but not badly. Lights were lit up, and and some fans in the windows were running. One street that seemed to be two separate worlds.

"Let's complete our Objective."

Just another nod from Trinity. The first place was another cafe with owners who refused to shut down, and claim to sue. Another place belonged to a fashion designer. He was moving all of his designs out, so they wouldn't get ruined. Once again, some people stayed open and some closed down.

They slid a couple of their remind flies under some doors, and moved on. The last place they stopped at was an electronics store. With its flashy open sign still glowing they went in. The cool ac was a big contrast to the hot and humid air outside. Dark blue shelves covered in holo screens and holo phones reached up to the ceiling. Compared to these towering shelves a little man behind a cashier seemed tiny. A middle aged badly man stood at the checkout stage. He was at Call's height with his blond hair fading into gray. He smiled at them as they came over.

"How can I help you today?"

"We are here to simply remind you of this."

They handed him over a flier and looked over it.

"Oh, Is this today?"

"Yes, sir."

"My apologies, I'll start closing right now."

"No problem sir."

"Just give a few minutes; it's a bit harder now without any help."

"May I ask you a Question?"

He started to turn off the lights.

"Go on ahead."

"Question: Where is your help?"

"They were robots, and well the virus took some of them. The others were taken by some god dang crooks."

They left the store and he locked the doors electronically.

"May I ask you another Question?"

"Eyeup."

"Question: What company were your robots produced by?"

"That big place downtown Cherry Dynamics."

 **Thanks for reading! I know this short, but I've had some things going on.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The sun beat down on them as they down the street. The day's heat had forced many people inside, and a few clouds were calling on others to help them make a storm. Call paid no mind to it, and Trinity was still waving goodbye to store man as he leaving. Trinity waved her hand in front of Call's face, again.

"Yes."

Trinity pointed at Call and then tapped her own head.

"May I ask you a Question?"

Trinity shook her head yes.

"Question: Are you asking about what I'm 'thinking'?"

Another nod yes.

"I am simple reviewing some of the information that I've gathered."

Trinity tilted her head a little and gave Call a smile.

"Our Objective for the day is complete, let's return."

They started on back to the bus stop. _If we keep at a steady pace we should arrive back a few minutes after nightfall._ Call turned to Trinity to tell her what pace they should walk, only to notice she was gone again. She scanned around and saw her across the street looking at a tree.

Call quickly looked for cars before crossing the street. Trinity looked at her then pointed up at the tree. A little bird was placing some twigs into a pile on one of the branches. Trinity poked her in the arm a few quick times, before pointing at the side walk. A bigger pile of wigs were on the ground.

"It seems to be making itself a new nest."

Trinity then pointed at some of the destroyed building and at some of the stable ones.

"I see….Soon we'll all have a new place as well."

Trinity clapped excitedly, and Call only shook her head. The walk to the stop and the ride on the bus back was uneventful. Trinity clapped a lot while watching the sunset, but besides that it was rather 'peaceful'. On their short walk back to office Trinity had to stop to pet a dog. While she did so, Call looked back at the city. Before, with Sanda, the city had seemed to be spilt. One side being lit up by manmade devices and the other by nature.

However where she was at things were very different. The man made buildings were lit up in bright lights, and because of that the dark blue sky could barely be seen. Faint traffic noises could be heard, and some loud music or commercial jiggle was playing. In the far off corners of the endless lights was a calming blue. Where the electricity still hadn't returned and nature was the one in charge of the lighting.

The lights may have taken over here, but there Mother Nature was doing her thing. Letting some stars shine through the gaps in clouds, while they were being brewed for a little shower. To those who weren't focusing on it they might have never noticed that at all. Fast footsteps grew louder and the little robot made herself known. Call just nodded and Trinity and they continued back up the hill to the office. With Sanda there had been half of city of nature, and half of manmade lights. With Trinity; however, there was nothing but man made lights and a little string of nature.

 **Author's Note- This chapter was posted early because of traveling for the Fourth of July. I thought it would be best to have it posted a day early instead of a day late. This holiday had also messed up my writing schedule, so I'm sorry for this chapter being pretty short. Things will back to normal next Saturday. Thanks for reading, and Happy Fourth of July!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The office was quiet and the Mighty Nos weren't around. Either they were out doing their jobs, or having some fun. It didn't matter to Call, but Trinity seemed down. Perhaps she did want to see them, or just wanted to spend more time outside. They stopped outside of White's laboratory.

"I must go find Dr. Sanda and see if he requires assistance. Goodbye."

Trinity waved as Call left and headed to Sanda's office. As she walked down the hall, she looked in the meeting room. Beck sat in a chair, and had his face on the table. He was gently rolling a pencil back and forth between his hands, Call couldn't see his face. She glanced at him for a moment longer, before moving on.

She knocked on the office door, and heard "Come in". Sanda sat his desk switching between typing something and reading some papers. He looked up from his work to smile at her, before looking back at his work. Call walked up to him and stood in front of his desk.

"May I ask you a Question?"

"Yes."

"Question: Do you acquire assistance?"

Sanda stretched and leaned back in his chair for a moment.

"I'm actually just wrapping up, I should be done in a few minutes."

"No, then."

"Yes, I don't assistance right now. But thank you for offering Call."

"Only obeying my program."

He picked up a paper and read it for a second.

"Well, thank you anyway. How about you go say goodnight to everyone. The few that are here, I'll be out soon."

"Will do."

She left Sanda to finish his work, closed the door, and went to the meeting room. Beck was still there, instead of rolling around the pencil though, he was quietly hitting his hands on the table.

"Hello, Beck."

He shot up from his slouched position and spinned around in his chair to face her. Beck looked a little tired, whether it was physical or emotional she didn't know.

"Hey, Call. When did you get back?"

"Trinity and I arrive exactly seven minutes ago."

"Oh, did you guys finish your Objective?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

An 'awkward' silence spread across the room and grew heavy between them.

"I'm here to tell you goodnight. Bye."

Call turned to leave.

"Wait."

She stopped and looked at him.

"Yes, Beck."

Beck looked down for minute, before bringing his eyes up to look at hers.

"Call, Can I ask you something?"

"I can't stop you from asking a Question, therefore yes."

"Okay….Call, I talked a little with White today. It wasn't everything I wanted to say, but it was at least a little. But, it wasn't any of the really important stuff."

Call said nothing, and Beck took it as a sign to go on.

"There's something really bugging me, but I don't know what to do. I should I just be quiet and let things stay the same. Or should I speak up, but risk hurting White's feelings"

 _Searching…._

"He's my creator; I really don't want to hurt him. What do you think I should do?"

"I cannot give you an answer."

Beck looked distraught.

"Why not?"

"I am not programed to deal with moral or emotional themed problems."

"But, but can't you…"

"I cannot answer your Question, so I searched for answers on this type of situation on the internet."

"What did you get?"

"Mixed results. Some say to 'keep quiet', but the majority say to 'speak up' and be 'open with your emotions'."

"The majority, huh. So I should try to talk to him?"

"I cannot answer that."

Beck sighed and looked at the floor again.

"Call."

"Yes."

"If I tell him and we end up fighting, can we talk?"

"Yes."

Beck gave her a little smile.

"Thanks."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Call looked down the hall and saw Sanda standing outside his door. She walked over to him.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

 **Author's Note- I know Beck has seemed a little down lately, but I think he should be a little out of it. He did have to fight all of siblings and basically a prototype of himself. He'll be good soon. Thanks for Reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 _STARTING UP…._ Call's body began to 'wake up'. Some of her servos popped as she moved, and her wires sent electricity all over her body. She stretched a little, before unplugging and leaving her room. Sanda was washing some dishes, and setting them to the side to dry.

"Good morning, Call."

"Good morning."

"Are you all charged up and ready to go?"

"Affirmative."

"Let me just grab my jacket and phone, and we'll- **KNOCK.** "

Loud knocking started on their door. Sanda rubbed his hands dry on a towel, before going to answer the door. The old woman from down the hall stood there upset. Her name was Mrs. Hixon and she had reddish gray hair. She was rarely seen; often staying inside her apartment and only coming out for groceries, or the occasional free meals the apartments had for the holidays.

"Hello Mrs. Hixon, it's a pleasure to see you."

"I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but I had to catch you before you left."

"Well, What can I do for you?"

"You know the ahead of that a Cherry Dynamics place right?"

"I am familiar with Mr. Graham, yes."

"I'd hate to get you into a fight with him, but tell him I do not agree with his use of force lately."

"Use of force? If you don't mind me asking, what do mean by that?"

"You see for the last few days I've been receiving notifications of my model recall. I'm not using right now, but I was hoping that after this virus was taken care of, to turn it back on. So I didn't take it back to them, so yesterday they came to take it. Even after I explained that I'd like to keep, they entered my home and took it. Calming it was too much of risk to leave it with me."

"I..I see. Thank you for telling me, I promise to have a word with him about this."

"Bless you, Sanda. You always were a good man; you should be running a robotics company instead of that ham."

"Um, thank you."

"I'll let you go now, don't want you to be late. Have a good day."

"You too."

He closed the door and took a breath. When he turned around Call finally got a look at Sanda's face. He looked extremely annoyed, and his voice had a tint of bitterness to it.

"Call, can you grab my phone from my room for me?"

"Affirmative."

Call ran to his and grabbed it. When she returned he was rubbing his forehead. She gently tapped his shoulder and passed him the phone. He called Graham, and spent the next few minutes asking to see him. When it seemed like Graham was saying no, Sanda demanded to know when he was free. Eventually Graham caved in, and they were to meet in two hours.

 **Author's Note- Thanks for Reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 _Scanning._ Their trip to office was quiet and 'uncomfortable'. _Emotion: Anger._ Sanda didn't say anything and Call choose to stay quiet. She knew there was a risk of her saying something and upsetting him more. At the office he rarely said a thing except when telling her to research something or where to put something. He was usually loud and happy, but now that Call 'thought' about it. She hadn't seen him like that in a while, or not at least as much as he used to be.

When it finally was time for the meeting with Graham, Sanda stood up and pushed his chair under his desk. He grabbed his jacket and was about to open the door when he froze. He took his hand off the doorknob and turned around to look at Call. He looked a little tired.

"Call."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you want to stay here or come with me?"

"May I ask you a Question?"

"Go ahead."

"Question: Do you want me to come with you? If not then I will stay for you."

"Well I'm asking you what you want."

"I don't have any wants."

Sanda looked down for a second, before meeting her eyes again with a sad little smile.

"I..I know, I just forget sometimes. Well then I'd like you to come."

"Then I will."

He gave her an actual happy smile then. He already seemed to be in a better mood as they left the office. The ride to Cherry Dynamics was still quite; at least it wasn't as uncomfortable as earlier. When they arrived at the building his mood faded a little, but he still kept a grin on his face. Graham was actually waiting outside for them right by the entrance. He looked irritated at them, but it mostly seemed to be directed at Call.

"Hello Sanda. I should have known you would've brought your little assistant."

"Of course, now about our conversation on the phone earlier."

"Now, all in due time. Let's talk inside, and I hope you don't mind but we'll have to talk in the main lobby. I'm slightly concerned with the...stability of my...upper floor."

"No, I don't mind."

"However there is one favor I'd like to ask of you."

Sanda raised his one of his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"Would it be all right if it was just you and me talking about this situation? You know man to man."

"Uh, sure."

"Good, so we talk inside and your little assistant can stay out here. Glad we got that settled."

Graham clapped his hands, and turned to head inside.

"I don't think we do."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm fine with our conversation being between us, but I don't know how I feel about leaving Call out here."

"What, It'll be fine. We shouldn't take too long, she'll be alright."

"I don't know about that. Robots have been getting kidnapped lately; I don't want to risk Call getting stolen."

"Trust me; no one wants to steal her."

"But-"

"Professor."

Sanda looked at Call who'd not said a word the whole time.

"Yes."

"I'll stay outside."

"But."

"See she's alright with it. Come along."

Graham held the door open for Sanda. Sanda gave Call a concerned look before going in. Graham gave her a devilish smirk before closing the door behind him. As soon as she couldn't see them anymore, Call walked off. _Continuing Investigation._ Since she couldn't go inside, she wandered around the building. Looking at cracks in its walls and busted water pipes hanging from the roofs. She circled the building and was making her way toward the front of it. When she saw it, there was a large dumpster and beside it was a small puddle of oil.

Call ran up to the dumpster, and tried to open it. However, it was electronically locked so there was no chance of it opening any time soon. She looked around for anything else and spotted a little piece of metal near the oil puddle. She picked it up, it seemed to be a branding plac. _The first few numbers are_ _19945._ Call pulled up her information from the arm. _Arm model 1994583. Interesting._

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

After looking at the piece of metal for a little bit longer, Call headed back to the front of building. Now that she had a scan of it and its information, the least she could do was throw it away properly. She threw into a trash can near the front door, and waited beside it for Sanda. Eight minutes later the door opened and Sanda came out in a huff.

He glanced at Call and motioned for her to follow him. They got into the car and left quickly. Sanda took a few deep breathes, and rubbed his head a little with one of hands. She gave him a minute to calm down, before talking to him.

"May I ask you a Question?"

"Go on."

"Question: Are you okay?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain."

"Well, I agree that Graham has the right to recall machines. However, I don't agree with him using force to remove them from people's places. Instead of discussing things we only ended up arguing."

"May I ask a Question?"

"Yes."

"Question: Did you resolve anything with Mr. Graham?"

"Even though we were mostly arguing, I did manage to get something straighten out with him. It took a bit of persistence and some pushing, but he's agreed to not use any type of a force to retrieve his recalled robots."

"That sounds good."

"Yes, but then he wouldn't talk about anything else. Heck, he even started mumbling about I was wrong, and going to regret this. The nerve of that guy."

"I see."

"I tried to talk about the virus, but it only made him get defensive. I think he would've argued with me more, if it wasn't for his meeting."

"So he was busy, then."

"I don't know, maybe he just didn't want to talk anymore. He took one look at his watch, and independently started pushing me towards the door. I ask who he was meeting, but he just started yelling that it was none of my business."

Sanda gave a sign.

"Eh, it doesn't matter. I've got some things to take care of too."

"Yes, we do have to go over some of our plans to rebuild the city. We also have a second meeting with the Mighty Nos. Plus your brother should be calling sometime soon."

"He said he would. I just hope him and his men can help us."

"They didn't assist us before, because of fear of the virus spreading. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are. Hopefully now that the virus is taken care of, we'll get an extra helping hand."

"May I ask a Question?"

"Eyup."

"Question: Do you have any idea of how much they might assist us."

"No, but even if it's just a little it'll be good. You know what they say 'A little goes a long way'."

"I suppose so."

"Don't suppose Call, know. Whether or not it's some kindess or hard work. A little bit of that can help you and some from everyone can do more than you know."

They pulled into the office's parking lot, and got out of the car.

"Do you know what I mean Call?"

"Yes, I understand."

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The day had passed by quickly after they had arrived back at the office. While things did proceed on as planned, and the Mighty Numbers were actually ahead of the schedule: things were just off. Call kept looking back at the data from the metal plate and arm. Something was going on in their city, and whatever it was it sure wasn't good.

"Hey Call!"

She jumped a little out of her seat, and turned around to look at him. He had a smile on his face, and was standing there happily.

"Greetings Beck."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

He sheepishly rubbed his cheek.

"It's fine."

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

"It's nothing I haven't seen already."

Call tilted her head a little, before continuing.

"Observation: You seem to be in a better mood."

He waved his hand around a little and pointed at his smile while talking.

"Yeah, I decided that being all broody wouldn't fix anything. I should try to look on the bright side of things right now."

"Good for you."

"Thanks."

Beck walked closer to her, and looked at the holo screens she had up and open. He flinched a little at the picture of the separated arm.

"What's all this about?"

"Robots have been disappearing all over the city. From the ones left on the street because of the virus, or just being stolen out of my people's home. Trinity found this arm in an alleyway, and I found a metal plate that could possibly match the arm near Cherry Dynamics' dumpster. Together we also discovered a room covered in oil stains and wires near the where the arm was found."

"Creepy. I don't know what to say. When did you guys figure all this stuff out?"

"I've been gathering information for last couple of days."

"Wait, so while I was being all moody and sad, you were solving a mystery?"

"I suppose that is one way to look at it."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. I should've been helping you, instead of being such a downer."

"It's fine Beck. You were not required or asked to assist me."

"No, I wasn't asked to help you, but I should've as your friend."

"Whatever you ever you want to believe."

"Don't worry though Call, I'll be your assistant this time. We can be mystery solvers. We can get detective hats, and some of those pipes that look real but just blow bubbles instead. And some donuts."

"May I ask a Question?"

"Go ahead Detective!"

"Question: Why would we buy donuts? We don't eat."

"Well yeah, but detectives always get donuts. Or was that the cops, either way we'll be a great team. We can first start by listing some questions, so we know what to look for."

"I've already started to that in a way."

Call opened up her **Investigation Files.**

"You really have been solving a mystery, or at least a creepy conspiracy….Hey Call."

"Yes."

"You know how Graham's been recalling and collecting back a bunch of his company's robots.

"Yes, I do know."

"It makes wonder, since Trinity has been stopped the virus would've stopped too. So why keep recalling them."

"He calmed to insure that there was no trace of the virus, at least he did on one of the papers he signed."

"I hate to say this, but Graham cares more about money than people's safety. And gathering up all these robots must cost him a lot of resources. It could just be me, but I think there's a bigger reason why he's collecting them."

"Interesting."

 **Author's Note-Thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

They had chatted for a few more minutes before Beck had to leave. He apparently had some things to take of honestly; he probably just wanted to watch his favorite show. Call let him go, and closed up all of her investigation files. _Perhaps Trinity will have some information on Cherry Dynamics._ They did fund and help build her after all.

So the mini hunt for Trinity began. Call looked down and around the first few halls for her. With no luck she decided to check out one of the bigger office rooms. She didn't see her, but the Mighty Numbers three, five, and eight were in there. She walked up to three, and gently tapped on her shoulder. Three turned around to look at Call, and then started to float around her while talking.

"Hey Call. Whatz the buzz?"

"Nothing has happened that is not on the schedule."

"I zee."

"May I ask you a Question."

"Yez."

"Question: Have you seen Trinity?"

"I have, she'z in the lab."

"Thank you, I'll have to wait for her to come out then."

"You can go zee her if you want. The Profezzor should be out right now, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you just went in to get her."

"I suppose so, thank you again. I best be going."

"Zzee you later."

Three did a little spin and returned to circling around her brothers. It didn't seem like they noticed that Three had been talking to her. She left the room and headed down to the laboratory. Call stopped in front of its door for a second, before quietly entering. The lab was just as dark as the last time Beck was in it.

"Trinity."

Call called out into the dark abyss of the room. As she walked farther down the room's dark halls, she could see a door with a little bit of light coming out of it. She stopped at it and took a little peck inside. It was a small office exactly like Sanda's,but White stood behind the desk. He was talking on the phone, and didn't sound happy. She couldn't see his face; however she could hear snip bits of his conversation.

"No….I said no, we aren't doing that…..Listen to me….Just keep quiet okay! I'll figure it out…...If it gets too bad I'll just have to bring Beck in…..Don't worry about her, it'll be fine…..Seriously, you're worried about the assistant. Let it go…I'll take care of everything, just keep it there and don't say word about it to anyone…...The last thing we need is more freaking out Graham….This isn't the end of this. We'll talk later."

White put down the phone, and seemed to rub his head. Call backed away from the door, and moved on. She didn't want him to notice her, and realize that she had been listening to his conversation. As continued to walk down the hall she thought to herself.

 _Something is definitely going on._

 **Author's Note-Thanks for reading!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Call continued to look for Trinity, but was quieter about it. She called out, no pun intended; to her hoping she was somewhere near. Eventually she heard some footsteps coming from one of the rooms nearby and took a peek inside. Trinity was sitting in there at a table, and seemed to be writing something. Call knocked on the door, and waited. She could hear the chair scrape the floor, and some quick running before it fully opened.

Trinity's eyes winded at the sight of her, and she quickly pulled her in. She then looked down the hall and back, before closing the door. She let out a sign as relief washed over her face. Call tilted her head a little at Trinity.

"May I ask you a Question?"

Trinity shook her head yes.

"Question: Can we talk? I need to ask you somethings."

Trinity froze for a second, and looked down at the ground. She seemed to debating something for a few seconds. She opened the door and took a few more peaks before locking it. _Scanning…._ Trinity gave Call a little nod as she walked back to her desk. _Emotion: Nervous._ Call followed behind her, as she got closer to the desk she could see what was on it.

Crayons and paper were spread out everywhere. A couple sheets of paper were blank, but most of them were covered in drawings. Some of them were of the city, and others were of a laboratory. What captured Call's attention most were some of the doodles pushed off to the side. They were of the Mighty Numbers, granted they looked like a kindergartener drew them, but they were nice anyway.

"You've drawn them."

Call pointed at them, and Trinity blushed as she nods yes.

"It's good that you've been busy….They're nice."

Trinity's blush darkened and looked away.

"On to more important matters. May I ask you a Question?"

She nodded yes once again.

"Question: What can you tell me about your time at Cherry Dynamics? For example, payments on you, workers there, or anything else."

Call watched Trinity rub her chin and think for a minute. She snapped her fingers and held up her pointer finger to tell her to wait. Trinity grabbed one of her crayons and started drawing a picture. When she was done she gave it to Call, and started drawing another one.

It was a very simple doodle of some people. One of them had yellow hair and a purple suit. The other had a brown hair and a long white dress-wait long white coat on. They were shaking hands. Trinity then passed her another. The same people were on it, but there was a plus sign between them. An equal was also on the page and beside was a simple doodle of what seemed to be Trinity's old form.

"May I ask you some Questions? Understand that if you answer yes, I won't have to ask for your permission to Question you."

Just a nod while she drew.

"Questions: These two people are Graham and White correct? Also this is of them agreeing to make you right?"

Another drawing was given to her, as Trinity nodded yes. This next drawing had a clock, the word 'of' beside it, and Trinity with an equal sign beside her and a dollar amount. Call reread the number.

"This says that you are equal to 20 million dollars. Question: Am I correct?"

Trinity shook her head no and circled the clock and word 'of'. She then drew an arrow pointing to herself and a little wrench with it.

"Wait….Question: Did they spend 20 million dollars while building you?"

She nodded yes.

"Question: Was the 20 million dollars spent on only you?"

Trinity shrugged, and went back to drawing. Call continued to stare at the paper. _The information I had on Trinity calmed that Cherry Dynamics had spent 10 thousand dollars on her. They could've been wrong, but even so…..Was the other_ _twenty-nine million nine hundred ninety thousand spent on her, or was it on something else._

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Trinity stopped coloring all of a sudden, and looked up at the door. Call looked up at it as well, and got up to put her ear to the door. She could hear faint footsteps from down the hall, and as they grew closer Trinity grew tenser. Eventually the footsteps stopped and got farther away again. Call tried to back away from the door, but found Trinity was leaning on top of her. She had her own ear to the door and was basically draped over Call.

She slowly stood up and slid Trinity off of her. As soon as she touched the ground she ran off to her desk. She grabbed some of her papers and a crayon or two, before grabbing Call's hand. Together they left the room and headed down the hall. Trinity pulled her quickly as she led her to the exit door. When they were out she quietly shut the door behind them. She let go of Call and let out a sigh of relief. Call looked at her for a few seconds before walking down the hall. She entered Sanda's office and found him at his desk.

"Oh, hello Call. I was about to go look for you."

"Sanda."

"Yes, Call?"

"...Never mind. Question: You were looking for me?"

"Y-yes. If you can I'd like some help sorting these papers."

"Right away, sir."

Sanda stood up from his chair, and brought the papers with him. He laid them out on a bigger table and sat at it. She came over to sit down beside him, and watched him spread them out.

"Put papers that have a red tab with odd numbers here, and the ones with even numbers here. The ones with the blue tabs and odd numbers here, and with even numbers in this stack."

"Understood."

She followed his orders, until a few seconds later when the door opened. Trinity was now peaking in from behind Sanda's door. He looked up at her with smile, while motioning for her to come in.

"We're just sorting some papers. Come on in!"

Trinity slowly came toward them, and quietly sat beside Call. She seemed a little nervous as she looked back and forth between them. Sanda only smiled and they went back to sorting. As Call was putting a paper in, she could feel something being slid into the stack of papers in her hands. She paid it no mind until she got to drawing of a tree.

She looked at Trinity who was suddenly finding the carpet to be very interesting. She looked at her for a second more before putting the drawing to the side. She went back to sorting her papers, but felt the sliding of a paper into her stack again. Sure enough, a few papers in and again a drawing. This time it was of a bike with a stick man on it. She placed it with the tree drawing, and went back to sorting. She could hear the sound of crayon running across and sticking to a paper.

A paper once again slid into her stack and appeared a drawing of a fluffy little dog. A little red heart was floating near it with a smiley face. It was added to the forming drawing stack. This continued on until they were done sorting papers and Trinity had nothing else to draw on. Sanda stretched and looked at the little doodle pile on the table. He picked it up and looked at them.

"Trinity, Are these drawings yours?"

She nodded yes.

"Well, they are very cute. Well done."

A little blush fell on her cheeks and looked down. Sanda chuckled and looked at Call.

"And you've done a good job of sorting these papers. Plus these drawings."

He reached over and gently rubbed Call's head.

"Thank you for helping me."

He pulled back and smiled at her again. Call instead glanced at Trinity who looked curious.

"Do you want a little pat too?"

Trinity didn't do anything for a minute, but then shyly shook her head yes. Sanda gently rubbed her head, and after a few seconds she seemed to lean into his hand. _Scanning..._

"Thank you for being some nice company, and some nice drawings."

Call only watched as Sanda thanked Trinity. _Sanda's Emotions: Happiness. Trinity's Emotions: Content._

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Sanda opened the door to his apartment and Call followed him in. She shut the door behind them and went to sit with him on the couch.

"May I ask you a Question?"

He was rubbing his neck when he replied.

"Go on."

"Question: Did you complete everything you wanted to do?"

"Yeah, I did. Did you?"

She said nothing to him and he signed.

"Did you complete your research?"

"Yes, I did."

"I'm glad."

Sanda leaned back and stretched some, as Call just stared at him.

"Sanda."

"Yes, Call."

"I'm been doing some research and investigating on the disappearing robots for you."

"For me?"

"Of course, I do not waste time or resources unless I have a reason. You said we should keep an eye on it, so I have been."

"I see...What have you found out?"

"Based on the information I've gathered I believe Graham is one of the people behind it. He's been recalling robots, and apparently used force on someone who didn't want to return theirs'. Especially since robots are also now being stolen by force I 'think' there is a connection. I've found bits of robots and trails of oil all over the city. When we visiting Cherry Dynamics' building I found more oil trails and parts of a robot there as well. It seems he was catching onto to me was well, considering that he didn't want me inside the building when we payed him a visit."

"By Scott, I definitely think you're on to something Call."

"I also believe that I've found his 'partner' as well."

"Who?"

"Professor White."

Sanda shot straight up and looked at her seriously.

"Are…..Are you sure?"

"Dr. Sanda I believe that I'm correct about White being Graham's partner."

He was extremely tense now.

"Please explain."

"White and Graham have been exchanged paperwork that no one has seen. This won't be important if we knew what they were about, or what exactly he was doing in his lab. One could argue that this shouldn't be a big deal. However, I overheard one of his conversations on the phone with Graham. He told him to stay quiet and calmed that if things got worse he would bring in Beck."

"He wouldn't do something like that."

"When I was talking with Trinity, she calmed that around 30 million dollars were spent at the time of her development. Graham must have known this, and as Trinity's creator White would have known as well. Websites claim that Trinity only had 10 thousand spent on her, so either someone lied about her or they were spending money on something else. Blackwell even went to jail for something that was Cherry Dynamics and White's fault."

Sanda was just starring off into the distance.

"Sanda."

"You're right. Everything you've just said makes perfect sense."

She gave him a few minutes.

"May I ask you a Question?"

"Yes."

"Question: What do you think we should do?"

"...Tomorrow."

"Yes."

"I will meet and deal with Graham. You can go ask White about this, and if he doesn't talk then I'll have to deal with him as well."

"May I-"

"Go ahead."

"Question: Are you okay?"

"Honestly I don't know if I am. But I do know what I have to do, someone has fix this mess. I wish that someone would be the person who caused it, but there can be times when anyone has to step up….I guess that person will have to be me."

 **Author's Note-Thanks for reading!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Call looked at the paperwork and listened to the message. Sanda had left about half an hour ago to go talk to Graham about the 'situation'. So Call had stayed behind to answer any missed business calls and organize the paperwork. Besides there was a good chance that if is she go with Sanda, Graham would've just made her stay outside. She might as well at least be able to get work down.

"Hiya Call!"

Beck walked in with a little pep in his step.

"Greetings Beck."

He happily stood beside her.

"I'm in a good mood."

"I can tell."

"Do you know why?"

"No, but please inform me."

"I'm a great mood, because we're going to get our jobs back."

Call tilted her head at him.

"If things go as planned then we have a chance at getting our arena back. We can all go fight together again. At least if we fight then it won't be to the death."

"Congratulations, Beck."

"Thank you! I'm so happy and excited. I've never been that good, but maybe now I can at least be a little more entertaining. Heck, maybe I'll get a fan or two."

"I wish you luck with that."

"Haha."

Beck sheepishly rubbed his cheeks a little blush had lit up his face.

"Sorry, I may gotten a little carried away there."

"It's fine. I can see why-"

The office phone began to ring.

"Excuse me for a moment Beck."

"Yeah, go ahead."

She tapped the holo screen and was about to take it off speaker when she heard it. The call had some static and was cutting off every other word that he said.

"Call-It's-Sanda-Se-d-H-p-Bri-Beck-Hurry-Cherry Dy-CALL!-"

With that it cut off, as soon as it ended she immediately tried to call back. But all that appeared was the words LOST SIGNAL. Call shot out of her chair, and looked at Beck. A look of shock was on his face, but it quickly became a look of determination when he looked back at her. He grabbed her hand quickly, and they started to run down the hall. They quickly reached the main room and caught the attention of the Mighty Numbers that were in there.

"Common we need to get move on."

"To where exactly?"

"To Cherry Dynamics I'll explain on the way."

"What's the rush Beckers?"

"We have to save Sanda!"

 **Author's Note-Thanks for Reading!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

As they headed to Cherry Dynamics' building Call kept track of Sanda's signal. Avi had flown her and Beck ahead of the other Mighty Numbers. Soon they arrived outside of the building and Avi set them down.

"So what's the plan Beckers?"

"Umm, Do you have any ideas Call?"

"Plan: Beck and I will follow Sanda's signal. As for you scan the areas and keep watch for any danger. When the other Mighty Numbers arrive tell them to investigate the buildings' rooms. We'll call for assistance if we need it. "

"Gotcha Boss."

"Good luck Avi."

"I guess you could say I'll be at your Beck and Call."

"Not the time."

"Haha."

Avi took to the sky and left them alone.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Call pulled out her stunned bow and arrow. Beck gave her a nod and they moved into the building together. Beck followed behind Call and cautiously guarded her. They stopped in front of the desk.

"Interesting."

"What is it?"

"The signal is coming from somewhere below this area."

"Below...But this is the first floor. How could that be?"

Call jumped over the desk and landed on the other side. She stared down at the floor looking at the faint oil stains from before. They lead to wall before coming to sudden stop. She could tell, now that she was closer, that there were small dents forming a rectangle on the wall. She heard a thump behind her and Beck put his hand on the wall.

"It's a door isn't it?"

"I believe so, how else would they have moved the robot out?"

Beck put his hand on her shoulder and moved Call back. He shifted into his Mighty Number 4 transformation and ramped into the wall, knocking its door clear off. After changing back to regular mode, they started their descent downwards. The stairs were steep and they lead into what seemed like endless darkness. Eventually they touched ground and stepped on cracked concrete. Their eyes lit up so they could see ahead and they moved on. The signal was getting stronger the deeper in they went.

"What is this place?"

"I believe that it's an old manufacturing and repair area."

"Really?

Before Call could reply, she was cut off by some yelling. She and Beck shared one look before taking off towards the sound. The closer they got the louder the voices grew and so did a horrid smell of oil. Finally they spotted a little light coming from under a door. Beck slammed the door open and both of them ran in. The room was huge and stained from wall to wall in oil, finally explaining the strong oil smell. Sanda and Graham were in the middle of it.

Sanda quickly turned towards looking out of it for a moment. A smile quickly spread across his face before he ran forward. A normal person might I've made a dash for the door, instead he wrapped Call up in hug. He then proceeded to do the same to Beck.

"Call! Beck! Oh, boy am I glad to see you!"

"The same can apply to you Dr!"

"Affirmative."

"Haha. Hey, Graham we might just be alright after all. Beck and Call are here!"

Graham's voice was cold, and sharp.

"You weren't supposed to find out….No one was."

 **Author's Note- Thanks for Reading!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

They all stared at Graham for a moment, before Beck walked over to him. Graham just stood there not paying any attention to anyone; he just kept staring at the ground. He then nervously laughed and he was starting to sweat.

"I only did this because I had no choice. I didn't know what to do with it."

Beck crossed his arms and spoke.

"Do with what?"

"White said he had idea of how to fix it. All I all had to do was keep it quiet for a bit. Ha."

Sanda grabbed Call's arm and motioned for Beck to get by him.

"Call, Are there any other Mighty Numbers here?"

"Yes."

"God, you need to tell them to get away before it's too late."

Beck took his eyes off Graham and looked at Sanda.

"Before what's too late?"

"I had to feed it, or it got-no went utterly mad."

"Feed it? What did you feed it?"

A loud slam echoed through the room, and everyone became quiet. It sounded like something was hitting the inside of a metal air vent.

"Ha. It ate so many robots…"

Beck's eyes winded as he turned his attention back to Graham. All that came out from him was a barely audible "What."

"But no many I gave it, it was always hungry. There was no one to satisfy it."

"May I ask a Question?"

"I don't care anymore, do whatever you want."

"...Question: Is that why you were gathering up robots to feed it?"

"Haha. Yeah."

A louder slam echoed through the room and the sound was getting closer. Graham clenched his fists, and was now sweating profusely.

"I know what happened with Trinity is all my fault. Her waking up, but I didn't ask for the virus. Or this this parasite."

Beck raised his voice.

"What did you make?"

Sanda let go of Call, and ran over to grab Beck's arm.

"We need to go."

The slaming sound sound got louder and closer.

"I didn't ask for that thing to wake up with her."

"WHAT DID YOU WAKE UP?"

"Beck we need to-"

 **"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"**

 **Author's Note- Thanks for Reading!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

No one said a word as their eyes frantically searched the room for anything. Any creature or sign of the screaming demon that could show it was near. All they could hear though was the quiet breathes from Sanda and Graham. Beck could cut the tense atmosphere of the room with Mighty Number Seven's blade. Call whispered,

"I'm going to try to take a scan of our area."

Beck whispered back to her.

"How? You don't have a map of this place or a signal lead. You may have been able to follow me in the coliseum, but without either of those things you would've lost me."

This time Graham replied in a hush tone.

"Wait, you only need a signal lead to create a scan."

"Negative, I need digital map to create a full scan. However if I had something to track I could build a map up."

Beck spoke up again.

"A map isn't going to be much help if we don't know where this thing is."

"I know where it is."

Another loud crashing sound echoed with a loud scream. After that everyone quickly focused their attention on Graham.

"Well, not exactly but. Call, what do you need to create a tracking signal?"

"I would need the subject to be wearing a small device that generates a specific signal to follow. Or it would at least need different enough from other robots in the area."

"It's an older robot and it was never used or even tested, so it shouldn't be on any current ones. Try an old 1356 signal; it's either that or a 1628 one."

Call pulled up her holo screen and started to change the radio waves setting.

"Testing….Interesting."

Sanda whispered to her.

"What do you mean interesting?"

"Well, there is as you say 'good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?"

"I may be able to track this 'thing'."

Sighs of relief came from everyone. Beck asked her this time.

"What's the bad news?"

"Since there is nothing I can use to magnify my signal, I can only find it if it is within 10 feet of me."

Groans now filled the room.

"We need to call the Mighty Numbers!"

"No, Beck."

"Why not?"

"We don't know how they'll be affected by it."

"Sanda, whatever that thing is, I'm sure we can beat it."

"No, if it fights them again they might get infected."

"Again, what do you mean?"

"He's right it's what spread the virus in the first place, and that whole thing was a disaster. Now, that it's not under Trinity's control there's no telling what it might do."

Beck looked especially at Graham who had just spoken.

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean by that?"

A little beep came from Call's screen and drew her attention.

"Warning:-"

"Sorry, but I can't exactly trust you right now man. But-"

"Look I get that, but right now I'm just trying to help."

"Warning!"

"Funny that you'd help us now. You only lead a hand when it benefits you, uh."

"I don't like that-"

"WARNING!"

All three of the men turned to her and shushed her. Graham spoke to her through his gritted teeth.

"Are you trying to get its attention?"

"I don't have to."

"What do you by that?"

"Warning: Tracking signal is coming from- **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."**

Suddenly a vent from the ceiling of the roof busted open. Dust and rumbled crashed into the ground, and kept them from seeing anything. Beck quickly took a fighting stance, and Call took out her bow. Sanda and Graham backed slowly behind them. As the dust cleared its shape began to form. Its limbs were long and because of that it was taller than Beck or Call. It had long horn things coming out of its head, except one had broken off. It worn a long ragged red cape, that's color matched its paint job. Standing there in the rumble was Ray.

It looked at them for a moment, and no one said a word or moved. All of sudden it titled its head back and let out a screech.

" **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Hungry!"**

And with that Ray jumped and attacked them.

 **Author's Note- Thanks for Reading!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

It was fast that was for sure, and Beck barely had time to dodge it. If he had been a millisecond slower than its sharp teeth would've sunk itself into his right shoulder. After missing its target, it quickly recovered and got into a fighting stance. Sanda and Graham stood behind Call, and she raised her loaded her bow. Beck kept his eyes focused on it as he asked.

"What the heck is this thing?"

Ray began to move slowly, circling them like a predator does to its prey. Call took a quick scan of it.

"Type: Unknown. Registration: Unknown. Company: Unknown."

"So there's nothing on it, huh."

"I didn't want this thing….definitely not this thing."

Graham sounded scared and regretful as he spoke.

"I wanted to own and work of that Trinity robot. I didn't know this came with it. I didn't know."

Before anyone could say anything else it made another sudden move. It charged forward with a burst of speed. Beck took a shot at it, and while it dogged Call fired some arrows. It slowed down for moment and Beck quickly dashed it. Causing it to be knocked back a little.

 **"Hungry..So Hungry!"**

Everyone's, except Graham's, eyes winded as they looked at it in shock.

"Wait, you can talk?"

Asked Sanda but all he got in reply was,

" **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Its eyes kept on Beck before quickly glancing to the side, and making another quick attack. Beck prepared to jump again as he watched it move. Until, he realized something. Its angle wasn't straight at him, but it was actually going to the side of him.

And as it dawned on Beck of what that thing was trying to do, he yelled

"CALL!"

Everything seemed to slow down for moment as it came straight her. Call's mind quickly calculated how long it would take for the attacking robot to reach her. _I have exactly 3.73 seconds to move. In that time I can dodge and have the chance of escaping a calculated 31 to 75% of the damage._ Before she moved though she took a quick glance behind her. Sandra and Graham stood right behind her their faces frozen in terror.

She turned her attention back to the robot. _2.34 seconds to move…..Attack instead._ So she raised her bow and fired off some arrows. But it was too late. The robot couldn't be slowed down enough. Right before its teeth could reach her face, its course was suddenly changed. It moved a little to the side and it head jerked quickly around. Then Call could see what had happened, to keep the machine from reaching her Beck had grabbed it. And now the arm he had used to stop it had the robot's fangs sunk deep inside of it.

Beck let out a small yell of pain, before pulling his other hand back. He slugged it across the face, and then got hold of its back. Forcefully throwing it into the wall. He let out another yell of pain and grabbed at his now open wound. She could see the sparks from his wires flying, and a few drops of oil landed on the ground. It only licked its lips, and let out a loud victory Screeeee. It then suddenly disappeared into the shadows and escaped.

As soon as it was out of Call's detectors she ran to Beck. Carefully looking at his arm with Sanda checking it as well. Beck hissed as Sanda ran his finger over some of the shredded metal plates. Sanda though payed that no attention to that, and instead dug around in his pockets. When he found some small pliers and started closing off the sparkling ends. Through Beck's gritted teeth, he asked once more.

"What the heck was that thing?"

To which Graham replied sullenly,

"Ray."

 **Author's Notes- I know this is probably a short chapter, but with a hurricane coming I've been really busy. Thanks for Reading!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

The walk was tensely quiet between all of them. A little bit earlier they had agreed to keep on the move. Call was keeping her eyes on the holo screen looking for any sign of Ray. While they all followed Graham, who claimed that there was a fire escape nearby. However, it was destroyed-perhaps by a certain red robot- either way they were now heading to a supposed other fire escape.

Two things made this walk tense: One being that Ray could attack them at any time. And two was that Graham kept sneaking back looks at Beck's arm, as if he was studying it. Beck finally though, seemed to have enough of the tension covering them, and broke the silence.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Graham seemed slightly taken back, and paused for a moment.

"I'm just...surprised. That's all."

"By what?"

"I didn't think robots were still being built with wires, and well traditional materials."

"They're not. Mine are back up."

"Back up?"

"Yes, I only have them in my right arm. Let's say I need to use a weapon or sword, and my Xels aren't responding correctly. Then these guys here-"

Beck gestured to the cut in his arm and the now not sparking wires.

"-will take over. They send the right signals and allow me to use that weapon."

"I see, interesting."

"I guess. Why are you surprised?"

They took a left turn at the end of the hall and continued on their way.

"Traditional robotic techniques aren't really used anymore. I didn't think anyone still used that stuff."

"Just because it's old doesn't mean it's bad. Not everything has to be new."

Graham took a breath and let out a long sign. He suddenly sounded a lot older, and tired.

"I know. I know that better than anyone."

Beck looked quizzingly at Graham. Who now was only focusing on what was ahead, and didn't seem to be turning around anytime soon.

"Whatcha mean by that?"

"Cherry Dynamics used to create hundreds of 'traditional' robots a day. We made everything from construction bots to garbage sorts. All the things that we still have today, but it was different."

"How?"

"They all were run with wires and oil or gas. Computer chips, that always needed to checked for viruses or damage. With things like that technology was always seemed to want to evolve and improve."

"Of Course, technology will always improve and grow."

"It did. I remember when Xels were first being announced to public. At the beginning it didn't seem like that big of a deal, but then it just….grew."

Graham was quiet for a few seconds, and gulped.

"Overnight, suddenly everyone was using Xels. Traditional was old and useless. I-I was supposed to throw out those out those old construction models. I didn't, and what now!"

His voice turned from old and tired to bitter and angry. He clutched his fists and walked a little faster.

"All those robots. MY ROBOTS! Were-were destroyed by that monsterity. All because of Bill Blackwell!"

 _Bill Blackwell. Updating Information Files._

"I know the world wants everything to be updated and new. But is it really so wrong to have old machines around? Those construction bots were only twelve years old- they at least, AT LEAST, had another four years on them. BUT NO! I had to keep that idiot's 'great creations' under control!"

Graham stopped and his fists uncurled. His voice returning to being tired.

"I suppose that makes me an idiot too. If hadn't agreed to Trinity none of this would've happened. Ray wouldn't exist and I wouldn't have wasted all that money. All those robots could've kept working till they couldn't operate properly anymore. I could've disposed of them correctly, instead of having to feed them to that thing."

Call broke into Graham's ramble.

"May I ask you a Question?"

Graham started to walk again and they all followed behind him. He waved his right hand back at her.

"Go ahead; I've got nothing to hide at this point."

"Question: Why were you feeding Ray the 'traditional' robots?"

"Ray and Trinity were made around the same time. During this, it was the big transition from chips and wires to Xels. Cause of that the machine is about 50, no 60% percent old school. The rest of it is Xel made. In the end it can feed off both, but after it ran out of food or whatever from the Xel robots. I had to feed it something else."

Graham let out a groan and rubbed his forehead.

"It doesn't matter now. Nothing I do can change the past. So let's just keep moving, or else Ray might catch up to us. Then we won't have a future to worry about."

 **Author's Note-Thanks for Reading!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

No one knew what to say to that. And it seemed that Graham didn't know either, since he became and remained silent. The tense atmosphere from before had returned and now it was time for someone else to break it. Who else, but the little assistant.

"Graham, May I ask you a Question?"

He just kept on leading and didn't reply.

"I'll accept that as a 'no'. Beck, May I ask you some Questions?"

Beck had been also been walking and staring off into oblivion. He jumped a little and snapped out of it though after a few seconds.

"Oh uh, sure."

"Question: Ray can absorb the energy of 'traditional' robots, correct?"

"Yeah, that's-that's what Graham said."

"If this robot can feed off 'traditional' machines, then it must have a way to convert it into energy correct?"

"I guess."

"Question: If that is so, then perhaps the converter is traditional."

"That could possible….What do you think Sanda?"

"What I think uh?"

He rubbed his chin.

"During the transition to main Xel use, they were thought of as the backups you could say. Main parts, drives, and some back up chips were still old school. If Ray was truly made during that time, then there is a good chance that...the most important sections of the programing are in chips."

His eyes winded at the realization, and Call took it from there.

"Observation: If it does operate like an old robot, than we should be able to stop it like one."

"If we can just find out how Ray operates, then we can find the sweet spot. And hopefully shut it down without having to deal with it."

Beck cut in.

"How are we going to do that though? Honestly, we may know a few seconds before it shows up, but how are we going to get enough information on it. I don't think it's gonna stay still for a picture."

"Beck, if you can keep Ray still and distracted long enough, than I might be able to get a scan on it."

"I suppose I'll have to fight it then."

He looked away from Call and gave his attention to Graham. Or his back for that matter.

"Hey, I know you probably don't want to talk anymore. But, we could use some more help. Do you have any idea of how to keep Ray here long enough?"

He didn't answer Beck's question and kept pressing onwards.

"Fine, Call."

"Yes."

"Do you think your arrows can freeze it some?"

"I don't think so; my arrows usually paralyze a robot for a minute or two. But with Ray it only lasted a second."

"Well, an extra second might be all that I need. To make it bite the dust, or keep it from biting me."

As he said that he rubbed at his arm's wound.

"I understand. As for keeping it here I-"

"Use her."

Beck and Call looked at Graham. Beck had a confused expression as he asked.

"Use her? What do you by that?"

"Ray went after her, because it thinks she's an easy target most likely."

"No way are we using Call as bait!"

Beck was now more angry than confused. But before he could argue with Graham more, a loud bang echoed down the hall. They froze up and listened carefully, as a loud scream echoed. Then Call quietly whispered.

"Beck, it's here."

 **Author's Note- Thanks for Reading!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Beck transformed into Brand's transformation, and readied his sword. He let out a little grunt, but besides that if he was in pain he wasn't showing it. Call kept her eyes on her holo screen and Ray's signal.

"Beck, it's going to come from your right. Prepare to move."

"Alright."

Not a second later, the wall busted down and out came Ray. Beck raised and stuck it with his sword. Ray screeched when it made contact, and as it hit the ground. It quickly scrambled back to its feet and hissed. Baring its sharp metal fangs as it said.

 **"Pain...Pain...You'll pay."**

It gave out a loud screech, and began to circle them again. But Beck quickly charged at it and yelled,

"Oh No, You're not doing that again."

This time Ray was able to keep away from Beck's blade, and it attacked back. He was able to avoid the beastly machine's claws, and tried for another hit. It hit the creature again and made it screech.

While this has happening, Call was doing the best she could to get a scan on Ray. But it would move every few seconds and disrupt the scanner. This combined with Beck getting in the way, was resulting in mixed data. Realizing that the chances of gathering the data were close to done. She put away her screens and pulled out her bow. She loaded her weapon and took aim.

As the creature took Beck's second attack, she shot it with an arrow before it could retaliate. It froze for moment and Beck quickly sliced open its front. It jerked back, and grabbed at its chest. Beck's eyes winded at what he saw, and Call quickly summoned her scanner. From between Ray's fingers oil dripped, and it was desperately trying to cover its wound.

 _Scanning…._ Beck noticed what she was doing and tried to keep Ray in place. However, Ray had noticed as well what was happening and charged forward. Beck ran ahead to meet it, but it skidded around him. And when he tried to grab it, it swiftly turned and cracked him in the head with his foot. Sending Beck into the ground and a nearby wall.

Once more Ray made a dash for her, and Call had to make a choice again. She turned to look behind her and at Sanda. Who stood not too far off behind her, and stared off at the creature. His eyes were as wind as dinner plates and only held fear inside of them. Fear that she recognize from some of the other things that had happened. When the building was collapsing with him in it, or when they had to prepare for the battle against Trinity.

She may have only looked at him for a moment, but knew exactly what she had to do. Call moved out of Ray's way and ran towards Sanda. She stopped near him and continuously shot arrows at the 'monster'. And in the seconds it was paused she opened her scanner and slid the screen over to him. Before continuing her fire, and running towards Beck at the same time.

When Ray roared to life and took notice of her course, it prepared to jump and attack. Call stood in front of Beck, as he started to come back from his stunned world.

"Call?"

Everything that happened next was in slow motion. For Ray pounced as Sanda screamed her name. Beck's 'breath' got caught in his throat as it happened, and Graham couldn't seem to look away. The scanner beeped and confirmed that it had completed its task as it occurred. Although, she had activated her shield Ray had busted right through it. Letting it hit Call, and cut her at full force.

 **Author's Note- Anyone else remember when this was just a cute fanfic….Anyway, Thanks for Reading!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

As Ray pulled back to prepare for its feast, it was served a knuckle sandwich by Beck. Who had in seconds reacted and gotten to his feet. Ready to fight and beat the crap out of anyone who dared to hurt his friend. When it opened up its mouth to let out a hiss Beck transformed into Number 1's form. Letting his anger fuel his flames, as charged forward to attack.

Burning so brightly that Graham and Sanda couldn't look straight at him. He was furiously pounding away at everything that was and was around Ray. It had been hit around three times now by Beck's fists and flames. It must have then realized that it was using too much energy, and was starting to run out of it. For it tried to escape and make its way into the vents once more. But Beck wasn't having any of it at this point. People could fight him or insult him all they wanted, but no one messed with his family or friends. He grabbed Ray by the foot, and kept away from his other foot that was trying to hit him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ray attempted to hit Beck with its claws but as soon as it pulled away its hands it found itself in more pain. It screeched as the cut on it chest began to bleed out more oil and burn. It quickly put cover it again with its hands to put and keep pressure on it. Accepting Beck's next hit to keep itself from even worse pain. Before it could be though, Beck changed back into his regular form but now with glowing arms. He pulled both of them back and yelled,

"Alright, Snap out of it!"

Before shooting forwards bright blue code that surrounded the creature. It screeched as it grabbed his head and fell to the ground. Beck took plenty of heavy breathes trying to help his cooling systems. Before turning his attention back to Call, who was being looked over by Sanda. The flames that were now behind his eyes died off and were replaced by concern.

"Is she okay?"

He asked as he ran over. Sanda gently dragged his fingers across some the now offline and wrecked Xel cells. A deep cut started in her shoulders and it spread down to the middle of her stomach. The Xels were a deep red near the wound and was pink around it. Slowly they were as well turning deep red showing her system failing. Beck whispered,

"What are going to do?"

"Suggestion: Shut me down."

Call would've liked to look at him, but at the moment could only see Sanda. Who let out a sign at her suggestion and tapped a few Xels. Opening up a panel on her neck, before proceeding he stopped.

"Are you sure?"

"It is my job to assist you, not to hindrance you. So please shut me down and leave before you're hurt."

"Call…."

He looked like he was going to cry as he pushed the power button and turned her off.

 **Author's Note-Thanks for Reading!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

 _System Reboot…._

 _Running System Check….._

 _Battery 100%_

 _Xels Responding 93%_

 _Cooling Systems 90%_

 _Data Recovery 100%_

 _Information 100%_

 _Other Systems Average 96%_

 _Preparing to Activate..._ _ **Beep Beep**_

The little beeping noises slowly woke her up, and her eyes opened. The world was extremely pixelated for a moment, and she to blink a few times before everything came fully into view. A low hum filled her recorders as her ears adjusted to turn themselves on. The Xels in her body buzzed fully to life and started to get back to their regular pace. Much like someone who has just woken up and is only now becoming truly awake.

Call took notice of her surroundings and found herself in the Sanda's office. She was still in her charging pod, and now wanted to get out. She slid opened its door and quietly shut it behind her. Then as looked around again realized that no one else was there with her. The room was empty and was only lit by the windows and the fading sunset. Making the world around her to only be colored in shades of reds, oranges, yellows, and faint blues as the sun tucked itself in. She didn't move for a few moments and just started out the windows at sky and the buildings' shadows.

She turned away and headed over to the door and opened it. The hall was very bright as she stepped into and it took a minute for her eyes to adjust. A little buzz sound came for the ground, and she turned her head towards it. For sitting by the door and had suddenly perked up was Trinity. She started to get off the floor as Call watched her and said,

"May I ask you a Ques-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence as she was tackled. Trinity pulling her into a tight hug, and if she had lungs than Call won't have been able to breathe. Not knowing exactly what was going on, she just hugged her back. Letting Trinity hold onto her for exactly two minutes and she only let go when another voice called out.

"Whatz happening here?"

Mighty Number 3 had floated down the hallway to them. After getting closer and seeing Call. She quickly flew over to them and stared at Call for a moment. Then she gave a little squeak and span around a few times. Before letting loose some sparks of joy.

"Thiz iz fantazzztic! You're awake!"

Trinity let out her own little hum and buzzes of excitement. Finally letting go of Call to do a few little spins of her own. Call just looked at them both and gave them a minute to be happy.

"May I ask you two some Questions?"

"Yez."

And Trinity shook her head.

"Question: Why are you guys so happy to see me?"

"You've been out for a while, zince your battle with Beck. That Ray fellow can really do zome damage. You're repairz took forever in my opinion."

"Question: How long was I out?"

"Zince that battle it's been about half a day, I think."

"Okay. Question: What happened after I was offline?"

"Well, According to my little brother he, Graham, and Sanda left through the fire exist. He waz carrying Ray, and Sanda was carrying you. They brought both of you back to the lab. You gave all of us quite a zcare, we weren't zure we could recover all of our memoriez. But you pulled through!"

She did one little spin.

"Question: What about Ray?"

"I don't know much about that robot. White took him into the lab and stabilized it. Afterwards, though White said he would take of it but…"

She trilled off for a moment before continuing.

"I've never seen Sanda like that before. When he was fixing you he looked zo sad and serious, like if he couldn't help you, I think he would've been lost. But then when White started talking about, well, keeping Ray on the down low for a bit. Zomething must've clicked or maybe he knew then we did, but he snapped."

"Question: What do you mean? Please Explain."

"He looked ztraight at White and walked over to him. He sound really hurt, but really fired up at the same time. Zaying that if White didn't report that robot then he would. That he had enough of this. Before leaving us and going back to work on you."

"Question: What happened next?"

"Well, Sanda called and arranged for uh, I don't who, but some robot management thing? To come over and collect Ray. Him, White, and Beck went with them to make sure that Ray didn't wake up or escape zomehow."

 **Author's Note- Thanks for Reading!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Call and Mighty Number 3 hadn't talked for much longer after that. To be fair there wasn't much to bring up. A few little things about her injuries but nothing else meant anything to her. So 3 had let her be, and left her with her thoughts. Trinity, on the other hand, didn't have quite a grasp on reading people. So she stayed with Call anyway, even though she probably should've left her alone for a bit.

In return Call found herself sitting in Sanda's office waiting for him to return. While Trinity had found some more copy paper and was back to drawing on it. Call simply watched her wear down some crayons and color in some shapes. She wasn't really paying much attention to anything, until Trinity tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes."

Trinity gave her the drawing that she had folded in the middle like a card. In blue big letters on the front of it was her name with a yellow smiley face. On the inside in blue again it said "I'm sorry", and had some figures below it. Who the figures were though are what caught her attention. One was of Trinity in her purple colored glory with a frowny face. While the other was of a red and gray robot with a mad frowny face and had an X on it.

"Trinity. May I ask you some Questions?"

She looked confused and nodded at her.

"Question: Is this robot Ray?"

Trinity looked away from Call and downwards, before slowly nodding yes.

"Question: Did you see Ray recently? Is that how you know what it looks like?"

She shook her head no, and grabbed some paper. She drew a quick picture and handed it to her. On it, Trinity was in her old form and Ray was there was well. Both of them had their eyes closed and Z's floating above their heads. Call looked over it a few more times, before accepting Trinity's next drawing. Both of them again, this time with their eyes opened and a calendar between them. It had one of its days circle, and an arrow from it pointing to an alarm clock going off.

"Question: Were you and Ray activated on the same day?"

She nodded yes, and started to draw again. This one she seemed to be a bit more upset to hand it over. But Call didn't push her, and let her pass it over in her own time. She looked away as fast as possible and quickly went back to coloring.

After looking at it, Call could see why Trinity was upset about it. It was the past her and Ray with people running away from them. Little scribbles of pink behind her seemed to be Xels. And Ray had its claws out with parts of robots and oil at its feet. The sound of some paper crinkling caught Call's attention. Trinity was passing her another one and Call took it gently. Both of them were asleep again and had Xs on them. Another calender between them with a day circled again.

"You were both shut down on the same day."

Trinity shook her head yes one last time before turning away from her. Call let her have a few moments of silence, before continuing to talk.

"Thank you for telling me this, I'm sure information will be useful later."

Trinity didn't respond to her and just stayed still.

"...I'm not sure what's bothering you, so I've come to the conclusion that it must be about your past."

She still didn't respond.

"I admit I'm not quite sure what to tell you to help you. So I'll have to quote something I've been told, "Everyone deserves a second chance". And you are no exception to that."

Trinity didn't respond, and Call turned away from her. She carefully organized the drawings and looked over them for a moment. After she had put them in a neat little stack, and quite hand moved over. Trinity quietly slid over another drawing, before looking away. She was suddenly very invested in creating another drawing. Call looked at the little doodle, and then back at Trinity.

"Thank you."

For it was a little drawing of Call and Trinity with (in blue of course) the word friends between them.

 **Author's Note- I'm not sure if I'll be able to update next Saturday. I'm going to be spending my Thanksgiving vacation with my family, and they don't exactly have internet. I'll still try though to get it posted. Thanks for Reading, and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Call sat with Trinity and watched her draw some other things for a little bit longer. She drew some of the Mighty Numbers, trees, plenty of dogs, and just to be safe a couple more dogs. No matter what it was though, she always made sure that Call saw it. Who made sure that all of the drawings were put in into a nice stack. Soon though the door opened up and Beck rushed inside the office. He looked around for a second before his eyes landed on Call. He looked at her for a moment and said nothing. Call and Trinity tilted their heads to the side in confusion.

"Hello Beck."

As soon as she was done saying that, she found herself in his arms. He hugged her tightly and didn't say anything until he had let go. During the hug Sanda had also came through the door, but he kept quiet. He had only came closer when Beck had let go of Call. Not saying anything either, just rubbing her head and ruffling her hair. Trinity gave off a happy little beep and clapped her hands.

"I'm….so glad that you're okay."

Beck said looking at her with a little tint of pink on his cheeks. Sanda chuckled a little at him before talking.

"I'm quite happy to see you up and at it again."

"Thank you both for concern."

Beck gave her a little thumb up while talking.

"No problem Call, it's what friends do."

"May I ask you a Question?"

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Question: How did escorting Ray go?"

Beck's smile dropped a little, but it came back. However, it wasn't as big as his last one.

"It went alright. We took care of it, right Sanda?"

"Absolutely."

A little beep sounded from Sanda's phone and pulled it out to look at it.

"I'll be back in a minute; I got to go sign for a package downstairs."

He shoved it back in his pocket, and gave Call's hair one more quick ruffle before leaving. As soon the door was shut and they couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. Beck turned back to her and Trinity. He looked at her for a second before speaking.

"Hey, Call."

"Yes."

"Can I tell you something important?"

"Yes."

Beck was kind of tense, and Trinity seemed to get the clue this time. She nodded her head and went outside into the hall. Beck relaxed a little, and focused back on Call.

"Well, you know how I've wanted to talk to White?"

"Yes, we've talked about this before."

"We finally talked about some things, and I admit that I'm glad that we did. But.."

"Continue."

"I…..I don't know. I know he made Trinity, but he made her with good intentions in mind. And I just don't know how something like Ray was meant to be good. He may have made me and siblings, and I'm grateful to him for that."

Beck paused and looked down. Call waited for him to continue talking.

"How can trust him though, when he never told me any of this."

"I cannot give you an answer."

"I know."

He looked at his hands before back up at her.

"I thought that I should tell you."

"May I ask you a Question?"

He nodded yes.

"Question: Why do you feel like you should tell me these things?"

"It feels good to talk about things, and you always listen."

The little blush from earlier returned.

"I know this probably sounds weird, but you're like my best friend. And even though listening to me or humoring me is in your programing. You still do, because of that I trust you Call."

"I see, and based off of all the events that we've been through. I believe if I had emotions and could trust people, I would trust you Beck."

His smile got bigger than the one he had on his face earlier. A knock was heard on the door. A second later Sanda came in with Trinity pulling on his coat, trying to get him back in the hall.

"I don't know what's going on but I'd like back in my office."

Beck laughed.

"It's okay Trinity, you guys can come in. We're done talking."

She let go of his coat and gave him a sheepish smile. Sanda gave her a little smile and set the box down on his desk.

"Beck."

"Yes, sir."

"White is going to be staying at the PRSI tonight. To you know help keep an eye on Ray."

"Oh, alright."

Trinity tilted her head in confusion and gently pulled on Sanda's coat.

"Yes."

She only tilted her head again.

"Are you asking about the PRSI?"

A little nod yes confirmed it.

"The PRSI is the Public Robotics Safety Institute. They help enforce our robotics safety laws and some other things. White, Beck, and I were helping them take Ray into custody. Its why weren't here at all today."

She gave him a little understanding nod. Sanda gave her another smile, and looked up at the clock. He then went and turned off the offices main light, leaving only the desk lamp to light up the room.

"It's getting late, we'd better be heading home Call."

"Affirmative."

"See you tomorrow Call."

Trinity gave her one last little wave. They all left Sanda's office and went their separate ways. She and Sanda made their way to his car and headed home. Call looked around at the city. It was almost pitch black with only emergency services and some street lights on. His voice was knowing, but kind when he spoke.

"They're fixing the electricity wires right now, by tomorrow night most of the city should be back to normal. But for now it's dark."

"I see, thank you for informing me."

It was strange to look at the city, once booming with artificial life was suddenly asleep. Now the natural world seemed to taking this time to shine. Stars lit up and reflected off the buildings. The dark blue of sky somehow calmly integrated with the many grays of the city. Like an old cartoon of black and white slowly being painted into color. A calming color that gave this sort of soothing vibe. One that can be experience and never truly manly created again. Where no light show, recording, hologram, or painting could truly capture the feeling or moment. That came from sky and filled their car.

 **Author's Note- Thanks for Reading**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Call walked outside to the car and stood by it. She was waiting for the man to come out so they could head off to work. Last night was uneventful as her and Sanda had just gotten home and went to bed. Now though she was by the car under the early sun's rays. The few rays that escaped from the clouds were bright nonetheless. I warmed the ground and creatures that it touched. And it now landed on Sanda who tapped her shoulder as he passed. Both of them got in the car and headed off. The silent ride was nothing new to them, but the street being blocked off was.

"Huh, I wonder what's going on?"

As they started to turn onto another street Call looked up on ahead. There were some signs and a car. She zoomed in on it and noticed a logo on its side.

"Interesting."

"What is it?"

"The signs that were up are for construction, but according to the plans we made earlier with the city this road wasn't going to be under work. The area around here only received small amounts of damage."

"...You're right; I think the worst thing that happened was a few broken windows."

"There also seems to be a PRSI vehicle in the road."

"What? There was a PRSI car?"

"Affirmative, I had to zoom in a bit but it has the institute logo on it."

"I wonder what that's about?"

"Perhaps we'll find out later."

"Yeah, it's probably just a car wreck or something."

It was quiet for a moment but only a moment.

"May I ask you a Question?"

"Go on."

"Question: How did escorting Ray to the PRSI building go?"

"It went alright, the best that it could've gone at least."

"Good."

Sanda smile lowered for a second and return back a tad bit sad. Call quietly stared at him and was about to start scanning him when he spoke up again.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't understand."

"I went with Beck and White to help them, but I ended up leaving you alone. You probably didn't know what was going on when you woke up."

"I didn't mean to trouble you."

"Y-you didn't trouble me! I just worry about you that's all."

"Well, then I didn't mean to worry you. It is my job to assist and help you. I'm supposed to make things easier for you, not harder."

"Call you don't make anything harder for me."

"I make you worry."

"Everything makes me worried or scared, not only you."

She didn't say anything to him.

"When we were stuck in that basement with Ray I was scared out of my mind. But you came, stood with me, and made things seem better. I felt alright most of the time, until the end."

He took in a big breath of air and let out a shaky one.

"My heart just stopped at the end when you-you."

She watched him carefully.

"I knew that you're injuries weren't devastating, but they still worried me. I knew I could fix you but well paranoid kicks in."

"Sanda."

They came to a stop and it suddenly came to Call's attention that they had arrived at the office. He turned off the car and looked at her for a minute, his sad smile growing a little bit bigger. He got out of the car and she quickly followed him. They didn't talk as they walked instead focusing on everything else around them. When they entered the main meeting room only two others were inside.

In the corner of the big room was a medium sized couch where they sat. Beck on the right was playing a game on a holoscreen. While Tritinty was lying on the couch folding some paper into a shape. Finishing her airplane just as her and Beck noticed their entrance. She let out a little beep of happiness and threw it. It didn't fly however and just crashed into the ground a foot in front of her. Beck let out a little chuckle at her as he waved at Call. Trinity waved as well with a pout on her face and let out some embarrassed but annoyed beeps.

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Trinity was still pouting a little as Beck and Call exchanged good mornings.

"So are you ready for the day?"

"I am indeed ready."

"Cool! You and Sanda must have a lot of paperwork to sort out."

"Please explain."

"Well, while you were out the city's paper came back. Like all of them."

"I see, I will indeed be 'busy' then. May I ask you some Questions?"

"Sure."

"Question: What are you doing today?"

Beck put his hands behind his head, and was about to speak when a phone went off. Sanda's to be exact; he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen for a moment.

"Sorry, I got to take this. I'll be back in a minute or two."

"Okay."

He stepped outside of the room, and Beck gave his attention back to Call.

"Anyway, I don't have anything to do today. So I guess I'll just play some games or something."

"Question: What about the other Mighty Numbers?"

"They're all busy today. Numbers 1, 7, 4, and 5 went to go help with cleaning up the rumble. Numbers 3, 6, 2, and 8 others went to go help repair our 'relationship' with the community."

"Question: Why didn't you go with them?"

"They thought it would be best if I stayed home and kept an eye on things. Avi also said that I deserved a day off from all the fighting I've been doing."

"For all the work you've done, I can see why he thinks you should have the day off."

"Yeah, I guess but I have nothing to do."

"That can be a problem."

Call looked at Trinity, but before she could ask her anything. Trinity puffed her cheeks full of air and blew out a ppt. Giving a thumbs down while doing so. Beck spoke up afterwards.

"Yeah, Trinity's got nothing to do either."

"I see."

The door creaked up and Sanda came in. He stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

"I have some news for everyone."

"What is it, man?"

"Beck, White has decided to spend another day over at the institute to work on Ray. I'm afraid he won't be back, if he even is, until quiet late tonight."

"Oh."

Beck's face fell a little at that and so did Trinity's. Sanda was quiet for a minute.

"Are you guys doing anything today?"

"No, Trinity and I are free and bored frankly."

Sanda rubbed his chin in thought, before snapping his fingers.

"I got it. If it's not too much trouble maybe you two can help Call and I."

"Really?"

"If you want too that is, paperwork always goes faster when you have help. Right, Call."

"Affirmative."

She said as she gave a little nod to Sanda.

"Ummm, alright. I'll help ya. What about you Trinity?"

She nodded yes and let out a little happy beep. All of them made their way to the office and were given a job immediately. After looking over the papers that had come back, the three robots were tasked with sorting them. Beck broke them up into stacks depending on what side of the city it was coming from. Trinity then split them up into zip codes. Call finishing them off by scanning a barcode. That told her everything she needed to know, from the type of repairs that a section was asking for or suggesting what to have done. While Sanda worked on the little details and signing things off. This began Beck and Trinity's first day of official paperwork sorters. Call managing them the whole the time.

 **Author's Note- Thanks for Reading!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Beck was tapping his walking stick against the white fence as they walked. After working for some time, Sanda had gone off to get lunch. Leaving the three little robots alone. Instead of lounging around the office place, they had decided to embark on an epic quest. As epic as walking around in the park, could be. Beck had picked up a tree limb that fallen off and was using it to tap things. Before he was hitting a few rocks with it, but now seemed content to just listen to it as it dragged across the wood.

Now those rocks were left to Trinity. She didn't have a stick, so she used her feet to kick them. Running after them to kick them farther ahead, or back at Call and Beck. She seemed to be doing this to make sure that she was always near them. Call had come with them, because she had nothing else to do. So now she was just watching over them, and making sure that they didn't get in trouble. While Trinity raced around after the rocks, and Beck was tapping things, Call had found a nice place to sit. The same tree that Beck's stick had come from. As they played and enjoyed themselves, she looked around the park.

It wasn't a very big park, since you could see the whole thing from anywhere in it. Letting her get a good look at the other park visitors. There were some ladies drinking coffee and sitting on the benches. And a father with his two kids on the other side of the park in the playground. It was quiet right now, because the main lunch break rush wasn't going to be for about another half hour. Making the place peaceful with only the sounds of the wind and some kids' laughter. The sun was beating down with no clouds for it to hind behind. Yet it wasn't hot, for the cool wind kept anyone from overheating. This along with shade made sure Call was cool where she sat.

Little spots of sunlight still slipped through the leaves warming her still. She closed her eyes and leaned against the tree's trunk for a moment. The rustling of the leaves was what she heard, until the footsteps of someone came closer. She opened her eyes to see Beck. Who looked at her for a minute, before giving her little smile.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

She gave him a little nod and he carefully sat beside her. However, since the tree was taller than wider, he was sitting at angle. She could see him, but he was facing away and she couldn't see his face. As the wind blew again and the little leaves rustled, Beck raised his stick up towards the sky and waved it around in little circles. She watched him for a moment, before giving her attention to Trinity. Who was now drawing in the dirt with a small stick she had found. The leaves rustled once more and the sun's rays flickered.

"It's a nice today, huh."

"Affirmative."

The leaves stopped rustling, and the sun's rays settled once more.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"...Call….."

"Yes."

"I've been doing some thinking lately."

Call said nothing to him, and let the silence set. Beck's voice was soft as he spoke, with small bits of sadness in it.

"I've thought about the things that have happened, and how I've acted…."

The leaves rustled during his pause.

"I….I tried waiting for White to -to talk to me. But he wouldn't. So.."

The rustling grew a little louder with the wind.

"I pushed, and I got to him to talk, but we ended up fighting."

"I didn't know that."

"Heh, well ah you couldn't have. I just wanted to talk to him, but when I made him. Things didn't exactly go over well."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm actually glad with how things turned out."

The rustling started to die down.

"There are things that I don't understand, but I think that's okay. I may not always know why things are happening, or what made White do the things that he did. Why he built those things either."

Call kept her eyes on what she could see of Beck.

"I may want to know stuff, but that doesn't mean I should push. However, I don't think I should just wait for answers either."

The wind calmed a little more and the leaves rustling became quieter.

"I don't know everything, and I'm okay with that. When I do push for answers though, I don't need to shove. I don't need to push so hard, that I push someone away."

"Okay, but it's my job to assessment and provided information. So if you need to know anything I will do my best to inform you."

"Thank you, I promise if I do need to know something. And you can't tell me about it I won't push you. You're my friend I don't want to push you away."

"You couldn't."

"What?"

"You couldn't push me away."

The rustling of the leaves and the wind stopped. The flickering of light stopped as well. They sat under that tree and looked at across the park. Call let her eyes fall on Trinity now, who seemed to be trying to pet a stray cat. She heard some shuffling beside her and Beck seemed to follow her eyes to Trinity.

"She's changed you know."

"I know, she's no longer wrecking the city."

"No, well you're right, but she's changed since she was reformed."

Call tilted her head as him, and stopped leaning against the tree to sit up more.

"I can feel it, I mean look at her."

Trinity was trying to pet the cat that was now slowly letting her get closer to it.

"I know she can talk."

"May I ask you some Questions?"

"Yeah."

"Question: Why do you think she can talk?"

"I never heard her, but White gave her a voice box. He also said he did a test run on it, so it does work."

"Question: Why do you think she doesn't talk?"

"I think she doesn't want to. She spent such a long time shut off and being moved around. She just wants to have a say in what she does and thinks. She just wants to experience new things and make her own memories and friends."

"Question: How do you know this?"

He let out a sign.

"I taught her how to control her powers remember? In that one moment I could sense her. I could see how things were to her and how she felt."

"Interesting."

"It was interesting I guess, but I think that's why she doesn't talk. She just wants to live and experience things. What she wanted more than anything in the past: was to experience things that couldn't be described by words."

The wind blew through the leaves again for a second, and it was then they noticed her coming. Trinity was walking towards them with the stray cat in her arms. She sat down in front of Call and petted the cat's head.

The animal was fully black with no color on it, except for a flower hat now on its head. It lazily liked its lips and nose while it stretched a little. Trinity just let out a little happy beep and rubbed the cat. Beck reached out and started playing around with the cat's paws. Call just leaned back against the tree and watched them.

 **Author's Note-Thanks for reading.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

They left the park a little while later, wanting to beat the lunch rush. For when it came the cars would flood the streets and the crossing then would be impossible. So begrudgingly Beck and Trinity headed back to the office with Call. Beck brought along his stick to tap the sidewalk and anything else as he walked. Trinity on the other hand would stop every other minute to stop and pet the black cat. The stray had been following her all the away from the park. Call and Beck say nothing about it to her and just let her enjoy petting it. Even though it was slowing them down.

When they did finally arrive back at the office, the stray tried to follow them inside. Trinity had too reluctantly leaves it outside and head in. She waved goodbye to the cat and made few sad beeps. The fluff ball only meowed louder at her and scratched at the glass door. Neither Beck nor Call said anything, but he does pat her shoulder a little as they took the elevator up.

The Mighty Numbers hadn't returned yet, making the office quiet and empty. So they didn't pay much attention to the rooms as they passed them and just headed to Sanda's office. Beck opened the door to it and suddenly stopped walking.

"...What are you doing here?"

He fully entered the room, but still stayed near the door. Call and Trinity passed him and finally saw who Beck was talking too. Near the windows stood White looking at them in surprise.

"I'm here to talk to Sanda. What are you doing here?"

"Trinity and I are helping Call and him out."

"Oh."

White and Beck's voices were both laced with uncomfortableness, and awkwardness. Most likely from a fight that Beck had mentioned earlier.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Sanda, He went out for earlier lunch. To beat the rush and all that you know?"

White groaned and rubbed his temple. Only now could you really see signs of his stress. There were dark circles under his eyes and he moved in slow way. Giving off the impression that if he moved too fast or you so as much as blew on him, his body would snap like twig. In an exasperated tone he spoke.

"Of Course, of course. He always goes out earlier for lunch."

"Is there anything you'd like me to tell him."

"Well, you all are going to find out eventually. Ray is going to be permanently shut down and moved to more secure location."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound to-"

"They are considering melting it down."

Beck didn't say anything that time and the room became earlier silent. No said anything and no one moved, except for Trinity who had slowly reached out for Call's hand. Mostly likely to comfort herself rather than Call. Who the other hand, could understand completely why Ray was being shut down. She also knew that melting a machine rather than just leaving to rust was a much better use of its material but made no comment on it.

"I'm sorry."

All of them just stared at Beck, who had been the one to break the sound of silence.

"I'm sorry that might happen to Ray."

White looked taken back at Beck's words and it took him a minute to take it in.

"It's for the best, I suppose. Ray wasn't meant to grow or lean, just too combine things. To bring different forms of technology together and consume data. It can't learn to improve itself or put itself back together. All it knows, is how to do that for tools that it has or knows about. It can't open or expand its mind, because it can't learn anything that can truly benefit it as a being or as a person. It could only expand itself physically, never mentally. That's why you were built Trinity."

She tighten her grip on Call's hand as he gave her his attention.

"You and Ray were both prototypes that would lead to something big. While Ray was physical expansion, you were meant to be emotional and in a way spiritual growth. Allowing me to finally find a way to, to make a machine that could do both. A machine that grow mentally, physically like a human and adapt to things like one as well. That led to them being created. Some of my finest work, it led to the Mighty Numbers' birth."

White then made eye contact with Beck who shuffled nervously under it.

"I'm sorry."

Beck's eyes winded and he took a deep breath.

"Beck, I'm so sorry that this happened. That you had to fight, that you had to get hurt, because of me. The world is already full of pain out there; I should never let my own creations hurt each other. I can't do anything to fix the past, but I'll do my best for the future. I'm sorry for the fighting whether it was by my work or by my words."

Beck tightened his fists and breathed in some shaky breaths. Clearly holding back a damn of tears that were trying to break free and spill out.

"It's okay, I forgive you. I'm sorry for fighting with you."

"It's alright Beck, let's just try to make things better around here. No, screw that. Let's make things better. What do you say?"

Beck raised his hand to his in a little salute and said,

"Yes, Sir. Let's do our best!"

 **Author's Note- Thanks for Reading!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

After Beck and White had wrapped up their little conversation a creak came from the door. Call and Trinity moved out of the its way to let it open and Sanda came in. He had a smile on face as he entered and looked around at everyone.

"What's going on in here? Are you all having a party without me?"

White just let out an airy breath at him with a small smile on his face.

"Please if anyone around here was to ever throw a party it'd be you."

"Haha, you'd be right."

"Anyway, I've come to talk to you about the city's construction."

"The plans for the city have been coming along well and things are underway."

"Good to hear, but I was hoping get some more details on it."

"I'll send you copies of the construction documents and some plan changes that I think will help us save time."

"I'd appreciate that, tell me if you any help okay."

"Will, do. How's the robot reform coming?"

Beck cut into the conversation with a look of confusion on his face.

"Robot Reform? What's that?"

"Well, why you all have been working on the city's repairs I've been busy with the PRSI."

"What've been going on with them?"

"Since the…"

White seemed to take a minute to figure out what to call it.

"incident was caused by my creations. Along with the city work, I've been assigned to part of their volunteer researchers group."

"Like doing community service?"

"In a way yes."

"I'll be helping them out for a while, and together hopefully we can make new discoveries and advancements. One of the projects we're working on is called the Robot Reform. Where we're trying to find a way to prevent anything like the virus, we experienced, from ever spreading again. And if it somehow does, to find a quicker way to neutralize it."

Beck let out a little "oh" and Trinity let a few beeps at it. Call didn't say anything and only pulled up a holoscreen to start sending copies of the documents to White's email. Sanda and him started another conversation as Call wrapped her little mini job. She could hear a commotion happening outside the room. Many voices echoed down the halls and heavy metal steps came with it. To which Beck and Trinity perked up at. Beck walked over and tapped Call on the shoulder, motioning to her to follow him. He then did the same thing to Trinity, and they all quietly left the room.

They headed down the hall towards the noise, and it became clearer and louder. The words we more understandable, and when they opened the door to the big meeting room they were greeted by all the Mighty Numbers.

"Hi ya Beckers! Howdy to you too Call and Trinity."

Avi loudly yelled, and drew the rest of the Numbers attention to them.

"Hey, what have you guys been doing?"

"We've been very buzzzzzy."

"With what?"

Number One replied this time.

"We've all been out trying to gain back the people's trust, and I do believe it's working."

"That's great!"

Beck gave them a big thumbs up and a big smile. Shade leaned against the wall and said,

"It's slowly happening, but it's happening at least."

Number 5 butted in as well as he waved around his cannon while talking.

"Just wait till the colosseum is rebuilt, then we'll regain it for sure."

Number 4 let out a hearty laugh and yelled,

"We'll give um such I show; their jaws will touch the ground."

"You guys need to calm down and take a chill pill."

Number 2 said as she created an ice column and sat on it. While those three started to bicker, 8 chuckled a little at them and looked at Beck.

"You going to join us little doggy?"

"You know it! It'll be nice to fight, without us trying to kill each other."

Number 3 floated over to Trinity and Call, and buzzed around them.

"So, Trinity will you be joining uzzzz azzzz well?"

She shook her head no.

"What will you do then?"

She rubbed her chin for a minute thinking before snapping her fingers. She looked around the office before grabbing a brochure and pointing to the patch bot on the front of it.

"I zee, are you going to help the Professor like the patch botz do?

She shook her head no and pointed at Call.

"Oh, you're going to be an assistant like Call."

She nodded her head yes and let out a happy beep. Call looked at Trinity's happy expression.

"If you ever have any questions or need help, then feel free to ask me."

Trinity eyes, somehow, filled with even more happiness. She clapped excitedly. Before giving Call a hug. That she returned, but not as hard as Trinity was squeezing her. The Numbers continued to talk about what they did, before getting into an argument about who fought Beck the best. Leading to the little boy robot stuttering and trying not to answer the question. He had tried to get Call to help him out of the situation, but she only shrugged at him.

Eventually Call snuck away from everyone and finally realized how late it had gotten. It only seemed like half an hour ago they had been at the park, but now it was dark from the sky turning blue. She didn't pay it much attention though and just went back to Sanda's office. She knocked a few times and heard him say come in. Sanda stood alone in the office in front of the windows. She shut the door behind her and quietly walked to stand beside him.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

The sun was setting creating a mix between the hot and cold colors. The sun's red, orange, and yellows slowly were folding into the blue. Together they became light pinks and purples that diminished into the dark navy color. All the while, the city was becoming a blueish black silhouette to it. A few small yellow dots of light coming from windows, were the only things to show that they were still buildings and not just some stiff mountains.

"It's really coming along well."

Call looked over at what used to be the dark section of the city, some lights were on and others were turning, meaning that electricity had reached it finally. The buildings that before had seemed to be ready to collapse, now stood tall and strong.

"Hopefully soon, we'll finish with that area of the city and move into our own. Not that I hate our little box kingdom, but I'd like to have to worry about the roof."

She nodded yes at him understandingly. For their building still hadn't been repaired, the ceiling was leaking in a few places and all the boxes they used to sit on where still lying around. After beating Trinity, everyone was in too good of a mood to clean up and that had turned into procrastination.

"Still, it's nice to see the fruits of our labor showing…. Which reminds me, thank you Call."

She tilted her head at him puzzled, to which he gave her a smile.

"Thank you for helping me."

"It was no problem, after all I was built to assist you."

"Yes, that's part of the reason."

She kept her gaze on him as the sun fully set, and the only thing that lit up the room was a desk lamp.

"May I ask you a Question?"

"Go on."

"Question: Besides assisting you, why was I built?"

He looked surprised at her question.

"Why you were built?"

"Yes, however if you wish not to tell me than I understand."

"No, I just…. I guess I never really told the other reason now did I?"

"No."

"I've known White for a long time, and together we helped each other grow. From our personality to our actual work skills. Our tastes and ideas about machine were close to each other's, so it only seemed natural that we worked together when we got older. We wanted to make something that no one had ever made before. To create robots that would change the world; however, the problem was about what that robot should be. While White drove to create one that could grow on its own, I didn't want that. I wanted to make one that grew but it would grow alongside people. So, when White dove right into making his machines, I took my time. I studied people and emotions to create a program that could identify feelings. Ways that people grew and their reactions, it did earn me a minor psychology degree. Year later, after the first Trinity and Ray incident, we studied what went wrong. He seemed to only focus on the program, but I looked at the way the robots responded. Which eventually led me to create a special robot. One that would assist people, and learn how to read emotions. Learn how to react and respond just by spending time with others. One that grow with them, benefiting both sides. Allowing them to finish work, and be happy with each other."

He smiled fondly at Call and gently ruffled her hair while saying,

"I think you can guess who that special little thing was."

"I can connect the dots."

He lightly chuckled at her and ruffled her hair a bit more playfully. He moved towards the door and she followed him.

"Come on Call, let's go home."

They headed down to the parking lot and got in the car. Neither one saying anything for they didn't have to. They took off for home cutting through the city. A city that was now fully lit and seemed to be spreading its lights into the sky. The fully man-made structures' blinding lights under the sky with its bright stars. An electronic city and a natural sky.

 **The End**

 **Author's Note- Wow, it's over. This has been a great year and I can't thank you enough for your support. I really didn't think that this would go on for, well a year. It originally was just going to be around 10 chapters and honestly, it wasn't looking too well. But here we are on Chapter 53, on the verge of 2018. So, thank you. If there's any specific requests, perhaps there can be a little spin off, just made up of one shots. But for now, it'll rest. Thanks for staying with me through my first fanfic and thanks for reading.**


End file.
